


Dressed in Gold

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki is a Jotun who was raised to be a pleasure slave. Tony doesn't believe in slavery, but buys him anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Artwork](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/image/153814226268) by [Horns-Of-Mischief](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta's Horns-Of-Mischief and Temul!

Loki was the only Jotun in the School of Pleasing. Most of the pupils came from Vanaheim , but you could also find light elves, a few fire dancers, some dwarves, and even a Niflung or two. But he was the only Jotun.

The large, white building was divided into five sections. The most ornate one, called the Viewing Hall, was where they were displayed for potential buyers to ogle and bid at. Then there was the ‘higher training area’, the caretakers’ apartments, the male slaves’ dormitory, and the female slaves’ dormitory.

When the two groups were permitted to intermingle, Loki always looked to see if any of the new girls were Jotuns, but they never were.

This place was all he knew. He’d become a slave before he could even learn to crawl and was never permitted to leave the building. The owner of the School of Pleasing wouldn’t take the chance of them becoming tainted.

If they were to fetch a good price, they had to remain untouched.

*

The boys’ dormitory was a mess of pillows and thin blankets, but had no real beds. They didn’t know what sort of living conditions they would be in once they were sold, so there was no need to spoil them with such luxuries.  

There weren’t many who didn’t mind that he was different, except some Niflungs. His cold skin didn’t affect them and they were similarly ostracized, their skin being just a few shades of  blue lighter than his, while everyone else had cream or earth colored skin in varying shades.

There was always snuggling in the dormitories. Having nothing but each other for all their lives insured that.

Sometimes their cuddling would end up in a mess of limbs, other times they all fit together like puzzle pieces.

The youngest slaves had a separate dormitory, since they were prone to nightmares and wetting themselves. They wouldn’t start their training until the age of thirteen, giving them three years of training before they were put up for sale.

Tonight there was a new group of thirteen year olds. They huddled together in one of the corners. Loki remembered when he had been like that, scared of the other boys and clinging to the only ones he knew. It didn’t help that some of the crueler, older boys would threaten them, despite knowing that if they ever left a bruise they’d be punished—no one wanted to end up in one of the special rooms with no food and in complete darkness for as long as the caretakers saw necessary.

Loki had never been in one of the roomsbefore. He grew up in this place. He knew what was expected of him. Some of the other boys were sold into the School of Pleasing later in life, though, and had trouble getting used to their new surroundings.

Loki moved slightly, his long hair wet from the bath they all took together daily before going to bed. He made sure his long horns wouldn’t nudge into anyone. It was just another reason few ever considered cuddling with him. He barely moved as he slept, but there was always a chance.

Ssamu was snuggling in his arms. The Niflung was small for his age and two years younger than Loki, just fourteen. When his group of thirteen year olds had come in, he’d been the only Niflung among them and was clearly ostracized for it by his companions.

Draca, a Niflung who used to snuggle with Loki, had pulled him over to their group, but he was gone now, shipped off two months ago. At least he’d been sold to a fellow Niflung, and  taken straight to his new home that night, instead of to ‘higher training area’ where pleasure slaves were taught how to take pain. Loki had missed him dearly, but there were still others he could rely on.

*****

Loki woke up to the deep chime of the morning bell.

He sighed. The larger of the two moons of Alfheim would be full tonight, meaning that instead of curling up with his friends he’d be put on auction. It also meant that instead of his usual training, he’d have to sit still for hours while the caretakers tried to make him pleasing to the eye.

Loki knew it would be useless.

No one would buy him.

He’d only attended three such auctions. He saw looks of distaste and mockery flit across the patrons faces when they saw him. Who would want a pleasure slave that could give them frostbite?

He gave a kiss to all his friends, wondering if he’d ever see them again. Half of them wished him luck, the other half didn’t want him to go. He understood completely. He’d been the same way whenever Draca was scheduled for another sale.

Loki ate in a separate room, just with those that were to be sold.

He knew they were separated so early in the morning to prevent crying that led to puffy eyes and splotched skin.

Fage was already tearing up. Tonight would be his first time on stage. Loki would try to comfort him, if not for the fact that Fage had been rude to him for as long as Loki could remember.

Loki was calm. He knew that if he wasn’t bought by an individual by the age of twenty he’d be sold off to either a brothel or into hard labor. He still had time. Better to have one master than a different one multiple times a night, or a whip on his back to make him work.

He just hoped that if he was sold to a private owner he wouldn’t be taken to the ‘higher training area’.

One of the caretakers scolded Fage for crying, pulling Loki out of his thoughts.

He was in a daze as the hours passed and he was first put into a bathtub half filled with oils, then into revealing garments, his hair braided partially. They fed him small morsels so he wouldn’t feel hungry, but not enough to really sate him. A refresher on proper etiquette for the auction followed, then makeup and jewelry.

Loki stood perfectly still as the raised lines swirling over his body were covered in a golden paint. His horns were adorned next, the base of each half-hidden by his hair, forcing the caretakers to be extra careful when applying the paint. Finally, when all the preparations were complete, a veil was carefully draped over his horns and face. They said it made him look even more exotic. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

They sat sipping wine that was given to them with the intention to make them more pliant and less likely to panic when they took the stage. There were only five of them tonight.

Loki glanced over the audience. They were all seated around tables, talking and sipping on drinks. He knew that many people came just for the show. The entrance fee alone was hefty, according to one of the caretakers. Just being here was a show of power. He didn’t completely understand the social aspect of such games, but he knew what shows of powers were like. He’d been threatened enough times by the other boys to know that power must be enjoyable.  

There was a thin book on each table, with details on each of them listed in curvy, golden letters. He wondered what, besides his measurements, name, age, and race, was written under his portrait.

Loki lowered his eyes. He knew he would be the last to be auctioned off, assuming anyone would even want to put in a bid after the starting price was announced.

One of his caretakers, a light elf in a blue dress, drew everyone’s attention, announcing that the viewing was about to begin. Only a few patrons came closer to get a better look at them.

He kept his breaths steady.

Most of them didn’t even give him a glance, though, more interested in the two light elves, the fire dancer, and the dwarf.

“May I see your eyes?” someone asked softly, startling Loki. Slaves were not asked, they were ordered.

He looked up and saw brown eyes through his veil. They widened for a moment and Loki felt his gut clench. He’d been told many times that his red eyes were unsettling. Just another thing that made him different, undesirable.

“Loki, is it?”

“Yes,” he whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of anyone else.

“What is it that you want?” The question confused Loki, but the years of training made him answer smoothly.

“To please my master.”

“And what if you being happy made your master happy?” Loki’s lips parted slightly, not knowing what to say. He was floundering on the inside, but didn’t let his body move from its relaxed position. He was sure his eyes were giving away all his feelings, though. “No answer? That’s alright.”

The man chuckled before going back to his table. Loki watched as different women flocked over to him. He was polite to them, but seemed more interested in the profile book he was looking through. He gave them charming smiles and occasionally a witty reply that made them laugh.

When everyone returned to their seats, the drinks were refreshed and the auction began. The first to go was a light elf fetching a decent price. The fire dancer went at a higher bid, three  men fighting between themselves to become her master. No one put in a bid for the dwarf. Loki was slightly relieved that he wouldn’t be the only one not bought tonight. The second light elf was bid for by an array of men and women, going for a higher rate than her male counterpart had.

Then it was Loki’s turn. He resigned himself to stand in silence as the caretaker stated his starting price―with each new auction it got a little lower.

“Thirteen thousand,” a voice spoke from the audience. It was the same man who spoke to him before. No one tried to counter his bid and in a blink of an eye Loki was no longer a member of the School of Pleasing. Or maybe, depending on his new master’s wishes, he would be sent to the ‘higher training area’ to learn how to gracefully take a lash to his back.

The four buyers joined them.

Loki kept his eyes on the floor. Two finely polished boots appeared in front of him.

“Loki, I’m taking you home tonight. We’ll talk more later.” Loki’s shoulders relaxed slightly and he looked up at his new owner.

“Thank you, master.” There was a brief look of distaste on the man’s face and Loki felt a bolt of panic shoot through his heart. Did he say something wrong? But the look was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

One of the more humbly dressed caretakers walked over with a pen and a certificate.

“Usually we’d expect payment made in full immediately, Lord Stark, but we understand that you are still new to Alfheim,” she said while handing him the two items.

Loki discreetly watched as he signed his name.

_Lord Anthony Stark of Midgard and Asgard_

Loki held in a sound of disbelief.

A human?

Perhaps a half human?

He’d never seen one before.

He didn’t look that different from the Vanir, except that he was a bit shorter, perhaps.

“I’m a businessman. One of my slaves will be here tomorrow morning with the full payment.”

“You must have very well trained slaves to trust one with such a sum,” the caretaker said, surprised.

“Something like that.” Lord Stark smiled in a strange way. The caretaker stared at him a moment longer before handing him a collar.

“Do you require a collar, my Lord? He can’t legally leave without one.”

“Ah, yes. This is the first pleasure slave I’ve bought. All the other slaves I’ve purchased already had collars. As you said, I am still new to this realm.” Lord Stark winked at her and she smiled in return. Then he turned to Loki.

“Lift your veil and hair.” The simple command was almost a relief, and Loki obeyed immediately.

Lord Stark moved in closer. He smelled of rich wine and something Loki had never encountered before. The collar was loosely strapped around his neck.

Lord Stark moved away and Loki still kept his hair and veil up.

“As you were.”

Loki released his hair and replaced his veil.

Loki followed his master out wordlessly and the last thing he saw of the School of Pleasing was Fage begging his new master not to send him to the ‘higher training area’.

Loki cringed and turned away as Fage was dragged out of the backroom and up the stairs.

*****

The sun had set. It was  the first time Loki’d been outside since he was a small babe. He stared at the two moons, never having seen them through anything less than blurred windows.

“Come along.” Lord Stark was staring at him while holding back a smile. Loki quickly skittered after him, not wanting to risk invoking his master’s ire, especially on the first night.

The palanquin litter that awaited them at the curb was large and flanked by four slaves. Loki was surprised that they weren’t chained to it. Lord Stark waved at them briefly, before slipping into the covered sitting area and gesturing for Loki to follow, but the Jotun wasn’t sure whether to sit beside his master, across from him, or on the ground.

The decision was made for him when Lord Stark patted the spot by his side, only a small tray of food separating them.

“Home,” Lord Stark ordered loud enough for the servants outside to hear. The litter was lifted from the ground and  began moving forward.

Loki’s hand clenched on his seat briefly before he forced himself to let go of the upholstery. He had been preparing for this night his whole life and his master had been nothing but accommodating and kind so far.

Lord Stark picked up one of the small pieces of food on the tray and ate it.

“Feel free to have some. I’ve read that you aren’t allowed to eat much on auction nights.” It wasn’t a question, but Loki felt like he was supposed to answer.

“That is correct.”

“Eat as much as you want, then. There will be a proper meal waiting for you when we get home.”

_Home._

It was a place that Loki never thought he would have.

Lord Stark was probably just referring to it as his home, though.

Loki was the equivalent of furniture. There would never be a home for him, only hopefully a place in a warm, safe bed.

He looked down at the tray. Nothing looked familiar.

Loki tried something that looked like a wedge of cheese. A sweet taste spread over his tongue as the food instantly melted in his mouth. He savored the taste before letting out an involuntary moan. It was barely audible, but Lord Stark noticed anyway.

“If you think that’s good you just might faint when you see what sort of food is waiting for us at the mansion. I have one of the best cooks in all the realms.” Lord Stark smiled serenely.

Loki wondered if he was going to eat at his master’s side, in a chair or on the ground, or with the other slaves, but it wasn’t his place to ask, only to obey.

Lord Stark eased in his seat, his bravado almost instantly taken over by fatigue. He crossed his arms, eyes droopily staring at the curtain doors that swayed with the steps of the slaves and in the soft breeze. He nodded off.

Loki was amazed that he could fall asleep so easily.

Perhaps he was trying to rest before taking Loki to bed.

The prospect didn’t scare him. It was just how things were done. He’d been taught the art of pleasure and pleasing for most of his life. He knew how to pleasure both men and women, multiple people at once, how to stimulate the most sensitive parts of the body of different races for the best result. The only thing that he hadn’t done was being penetrated with more than his own fingers. He wouldn’t have gone for such a high price if he’d ever had sex before.

Loki continued eating the small pieces of delicious food, his gaze drifting back and forth between Lord Stark and the curtains. On occasions he caught a glimpse of the outside world, a world he didn’t know.

It occurred to him that it wouldn’t be terribly difficult to slip out of the litter and try to escape. He doubted the slaves would notice the difference in weight, but the two at the back would easily spot him with his golden lines.

Despite wanting to know so much about this realm—all the realms, Loki let go of this thought. His place was either in a bed or on a cushion, not wandering the streets.

Lord Stark had said he was a businessman. Did that mean he traveled about? His signature even indicated that he was from two realms. Surely that meant he’d visit them on occasion. Would he take Loki with him?

He knew that slaves were seen as distasteful in Asgard, but… but maybe if Loki could truly please him he’d take him along.

He bottled up that hope.

*****

The trip took longer than Loki had anticipated, but he had no knowledge of how large exactly the city was, so his estimation was more like a wild guess anyway.

When the litter was set down, it jostled Lord Stark just enough to wake him. He glanced outside through the curtains before stretching as he yawned.

He was… fitter than most of the people that Loki had seen sitting at the tables at auctions. Loki couldn’t tell his age. His hair was greying around his temples, but his face looked young.

“Let’s go,” Lord Stark said, looking completely alert again, despite his groggy voice.

The curtains opened and Loki followed him obediently outside. They were on a stone path, only two flickering scones ahead of them giving them light to walk by. A door opened and Loki squinted at the sudden influx of light.

“Lord Stark,” an elderly elf woman greeted while holding the door open for them. Loki noticed that she was wearing a collar similar to his own and was confused by how informal she behaved towards her master. But Lord Stark didn’t seem to notice. He just nodded politely at her as she closed the door behind them, then stepped to help him remove his ostentatious red coat. “Jarvis informed us of your impending arrival, as well as the new acquisition. The table has been set and dinner shall be served soon.”

“And what of the payment to the School of Pleasing?” Lord Stark asked as the slave gave Loki a disdainful look.

“I have already tasked Risor with it. He is to set out at first light,” a voice said from all around them, startling Loki. Was this one of the spells he’d heard about when the caretakers were talking amongst themselves? He knew nothing of magic or its capabilities…

“Good. This is Loki. Please make sure he has a proper room.” Lord Stark commanded. The woman bowed slightly in response before walking off, her dress fluttering behind her. Loki’s new master dressed his household slaves nicely.

Lord Stark began walking and Loki scrambled to follow, trying to take in everything around him.

The house was full of magic.

The halls were lit with brightly glowing orbs captured inside glass bowls that clung to the walls. The rooms were warm, but there were no hearths with fire cracking inside them.

When they entered the dining room, Loki hesitated. There were two plates set at the table, but they were across from each other, as if they were for equals.

Lord Stark sat down in one of the seats, but Loki remained standing, uncertain what to do.

A door to the side opened and a plump Vanir walked in―another slave.

“Sit, sit! The food is ready.” An order from another slave. Loki glanced over at his master. Was he to follow the order? Was his ranking lower than a kitchen slave’s?

That was… It could mean that he would have to please more than just his master.

Lord Stark gestured to the chair across from him; Loki noticed, in his confusion of being seated at the same table as his master, that he was sipping out of a mug that did not match the rest of the dishes.

The food that was put in front of him was unrecognizable, but smelled delicious. He glanced over at his master, waiting for some sort of cue. When he started eating, Loki picked up his cutlery and followed suit after pushing his veil back. When he took a bite he let out a moan of delight.

“Do you make those noises on purpose?” Lord Stark asked a moment later. His eyes were fixed on Loki. They looked deliberately penetrating, trying to read him.

Loki blinked in confusion.

“No, master, I’ve just never tasted anything so good in my life.” Lord Stark’s nose scrunched up again.

“I think there are a few things we need to talk about.” Lord Stark took a sip from his mug. Loki reached for a drink of his own and saw that there were three cups in front of him. He chose one at random, just wanting to hold something with both hands. “I’m from a part of Midgard where slavery is abolished. It’s a disgusting practice, but common here. In Alfheim the culture is completely different. In order for my business to thrive, I had to put on the appearance that my title dictates is socially acceptable. All the people that work here are registered as slaves, but I pay them wages. They have rights, can choose what jobs they want, have a family, and can buy their freedom.

“I was recently informed that those of my status always have at least one pleasure slave. I assume that the news that I bought you will spread fast, considering my reputation. I don’t expect anything of you other than to choose a household job and to accompany me to the occasional party. You’ll be paid for every outing, seeing as it is the main reason I bought you. Do you understand?”

Loki wasn’t sure he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke up as confused as he had been when he fell asleep. 

_ “They only address me as Lord Stark because I pay their wages, so please stop calling me master when we’re out of the public eye. It makes me uncomfortable.”  _

Loki sat up and looked around his room. It was simple―a bed, a desk, a dresser, an empty bookshelf, a mirror, a nightstand, two chairs, and a vase with fresh flowers in it. 

He’d bathed the night before in a haze, washing off all his make-up. It was a large, communal bathroom, similar to the one back at the School of Pleasing, but instead of there being one large basin with water, there were separate tubs and the toilets were in little stalls. In the cubicle  surrounding his tub there was plenty of room, allowing him to wash in privacy as well as dry off and change. 

Loki had been given a spare change of clothes, but was ordered to dress in the clothes from last night in the morning. 

He looked far less charming without the golden accents. He noticed that he’d missed a bit of gold on his left horn and scraped it away with his black fingernails. 

He used the communal bathroom and got a few stares. Even here he was the only one of his kind. 

“Lord Stark is in one of his workshops,” Jarvis said, startling Loki. “You are to join him. I shall direct you.” 

Loki nodded in acknowledgment, despite not knowing if Jarvis could see him. 

Jarvis’ instructions were clear and direct. The interior changed the further he went into what had to be a sizable mansion. It became less ornamental, with cleaner lines, and far less art hanging about. It actually made Loki feel more at ease, like he was back in the familiar halls of the School of Pleasing. 

A pair of white doors slid open on their own accord in front of him. 

“Hey, Loki. We’re going shopping today. You’re in dire need of new clothes,” Lord Stark said without turning to face him. He was leaning over a table. 

Loki didn’t hear him, though―he was too stunned by his surroundings: Floating images, strange designs, metal twisted elegantly, suits of armor, tools that could either be used to create or destroy..

“You with me?” Lord Stark said, suddenly in front of Loki.

“Yes—” Loki cut himself off before he could say master. “Yes, Lord Stark.”

“Good. Seeing as you’re supposed to be my pleasure slave you’ll have to dress the part on occasion, which also means that you’ll need a collar to fit your imposed station.” Tony gestured behind himself, where three different collars were displayed on a table. “I figured gold would fit you well, but I can make them from a different metal if you prefer.”

“You made these yourself?” Loki asked, feeling weightless as he walked over to the collars. They were all so beautiful. His hand twitched as he reached out for them.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep last night so I threw these together.” 

“I—I don’t know what to do. I’ve never chosen something for myself before.” 

“I should have predicted that.” Lord Stark rolled his eyes. “Guess we’ll have to try each one on, then you can decide which you want to wear today. They’re all yours, after all.”

“ _ All _ of them?” Loki felt breathless. 

“Yeah, but you only have to wear these metal ones when we’re out. You’ll also get a soft leather one with a different color depending on what job you choose, so we can keep up appearances for the people who like stopping by unexpectedly and demanding entrance.” Lord Stark rolled his eyes again. 

“Come on,” Lord Stark said while grabbing the collars. His hand was on the small of Loki’s back, guiding him. It was their first touch. Loki wanted to lean into it, but knew this wasn’t the time. He didn’t notice they were in a bathroom until Lord Stark stopped walking. Loki automatically lifted his long hair. The collar from the School of Pleasing was unbuckled and tossed in the trash carelessly. 

The first collar was a latticework of gold that made him think of flowing water. The inside of it was surprisingly soft, well treated leather. 

The second was less ornate. It was some sort of bird that Loki didn’t recognize. Its tail was long and looked like it was fluttering despite being motionless in gold. 

The third… the third somehow reminded him of his raised lines. It was elegant in its simplicity. Smooth lines that curved easily. 

“I think we have a winner.” Lord Stark smiled while winking at him in the mirror. 

“Yes.” Loki was surprised by how breathless he felt. Everything that had been given to him up until now was second-hand, but these… these were made specifically  _ for  _ him. 

“Wonderful. Hold open your hand.” Lord Stark pressed a key into his palm. “You’re not a slave, even if you have to look like one,” he said seriously. There was a click as some hidden mechanism came together in the collar. “And don’t worry. I have a spare key in case you lose that one.” He was smiling again, as if his eyes hadn’t just been terrifyingly hard. 

Loki dropped his long hair, feeling it brush his lower back. He’d unwound the braids the night before, making it even longer than it first appeared. 

“Thank you, Lord Stark.” Loki was tracing the lines of his new collar, memorizing them. 

“No problem. Like I said, I couldn’t sleep. Didn’t feel like working on any of my other projects. Decided to make something pretty.” He was shrugging as if he did such things regularly. Perhaps he did. Loki had only met him the night before. “Jarvis, set Loki up with some breakfast. I’m going to get cleaned up.”

“As you wish, Lord Stark.”

*****

Everything was so beautiful. 

Loki had been amazed at the sheer size of the mansion as they exited and now they were both in the litter again, but this time the curtains were open, letting in a soft fall breeze. 

Lord Stark had fallen asleep almost the instant the litter had been lifted from the ground. Loki couldn’t take his eyes off the outside world. He’d even removed his veil to get a clearer look.

He didn’t know there could be so many trees in just one place. When the trees abruptly came to an end, golden fields dotted with people working them took their place. The sky was so blue! And the clouds! He didn’t know they could form so many different shapes. It wasn’t just the view, though. It was the fresh air that he could almost taste. 

_ Earth. _

He’d never smelled dirt before. He hadn’t even  _ considered _ what it might smell like. He didn’t expect it to be so calming. 

The city snuck up on him, from small hovels on the outskirts to larger homes, and then grand buildings. 

They passed by other litters, but their curtains were always closed.

Lord Stark roused from the noise outside. He was alert instantly and sitting up straight. His eyes became sharp and attentive as he took in the view. 

The scent of spices and cooking food engulfed them briefly.

“Are you nervous?” Lord Stark asked, pulling his eyes away from the venders and people milling about. 

Loki considered his question.

“I’m with you, master, so I have nothing to worry about. I only hope that I don’t waste too much of your time.” Lord Stark cringed at the word  _ master _ , as Loki predicted he would, but they were out in public and it slid so naturally from Loki’s lips. 

“I enjoy shopping, and I’m sure you’ll need guidance.” Loki nodded in agreement. “We’ll only be picking out fabrics and jewelry. I have a seamstress back at home.” Lord Stark glanced at him. “Do you need shoes?”

“I’ve been told my kind doesn’t wear shoes.”

“You’ve never met another Jotun?” 

“Never.”

“Jarvis, get the librarian to pull out a few books on Jotuns.” There was no response, but Lord Stark didn’t seem to expect one. 

They stopped in front of a large store and the litter was placed on the ground carefully.

“Risor,” Lord Stark greeted a bulky dwarf just outside their litter. 

“Master.” The man bowed lowly. 

Lord Stark held out his hand for Loki to take. He did so without hesitation. 

“This is my new pleasure slave, Loki. We’re going shopping and you’re going to ferry the items back to the litter as I buy them.” Risor bowed again in acknowledgement. 

Lord Stark tucked Loki’s hand into the small of his elbow, leading Loki towards the shop. Loki kept himself half a pace back and his eyes to the ground, knowing the etiquette of a pleasure slave well. 

“Lord Stark!” a woman greeted cheerfully. Loki did not lift his eyes from the ground. 

“Good morning, Matilda, show me your best wares.”

“Finally bought yourself a pleasure slave, aye?” She chuckled. “Didn’t know you liked them so exotic. Be carefully or he might just freeze yer cock off.”

“He’s well trained,” Lord Stark said blandly. 

“Don’t doubt that. Yer lot is always so behaved, don’t even need escorts.” Lord Stark didn’t respond as they continued walking. “Just got these in from the south and—”

“Thank you, that will be all. I’ll look through your wares myself.” 

“You know where to find me, my Lord.” 

Her footsteps thumped down heavily as she went to the front of the store. Loki glanced behind them and was surprised to see Risor. He was stealthy, despite his size. 

When the woman’s footsteps faded, Lord Stark’s posture relaxed slightly and he grinned at both Loki and Risor. 

*****

Shopping had been a new experience Loki didn’t want to repeat anytime soon. 

He had enjoyed seeing everything, but Lord Stark was exhausting, or more accurately, choosing was exhausting. Even when Lord Stark narrowed down Loki’s options to just two things Loki was still uncertain what to choose. He understood aesthetics, how to put on make-up and dress well, but all those things had been chosen for him. He had no idea if a certain color would look good against his blue skin or if a pattern was too vibrant or garish. 

It had been too much and before they even left the first store Loki was just choosing things at random. At the third store, he was certain that Lord Stark had noticed, yet hadn’t said a word. 

When they got to the jewelry store, Loki had been even more overwhelmed. He had no real understanding of what constituted as a lot of money, but by the looks of it everything was the epitome of expensive. 

There were so many pieces made of rare materials, gems, and things of beauty that Loki couldn’t identify. Lord Stark had taken over from there, since it was clear Loki was completely out of his element.

Lord Stark looked like he was enjoying himself though, and that made Loki relax a bit. His main purpose was to please his master, so if trying on all those trinkets made his master happy, it also made Loki happy.

With shopping done, Lord Stark decided it was time for lunch. He picked a fancy restaurant—one of many crowding the boulevard—and instantly, upon entering, they got accosted by two important looking light elves asking questions about Lord Stark’s business; left with little choice, Lord Stark invited them to join him and Loki at their table. 

One had a pleasure slave with her. Loki had faint memories of the Vanir slave from when Loki had just turned thirteen. He’d been sold off a month after Loki entered the main dorms. 

It was clear the other slave didn’t recognize him. He didn’t look happy either, even when his master hand fed him delicious looking morsels. 

Loki was given his own plate, but he was more interested in keeping an eye on Lord Stark’s goblet, refilling it when needed. Lord Stark played his part too, occasionally fiddling with Loki’s long hair, brushing his bottom lip with his thumb, giving Loki sips of his wine.

“Lord Stark, you certainty know how to set yourself apart, even when it comes to your pleasure slave,” one of the light elves observed. Lord Stark had only hummed in acknowledgment while looking at Loki with greedy eyes. Loki didn’t know if the look was sincere or part of the act. 

After lunch and a bit more shopping, they returned to the litter that was full of new items—all nicely packaged. There was just enough room for the two of them to sit side by side, with Loki pressed against his master’s side. 

Lord Stark fell asleep as soon as they were out of the city. Loki took a little advantage of the situation. He pressed himself against his master even more than was necessary, getting a bit of the physical contact that he missed so much. Just having someone so close helped him catch a bit of rest. 

When they arrived at the mansion all Loki wanted was to go to bed, but he was informed that the seamstress was waiting for him, keen to take his measurements, even though he knew they’d been provided by the School of Pleasing. 

After being poked and prodded by the lady for almost an hour, he finally was allowed to  change into more comfortable clothing that had appeared in his room at some point during the day, before going to eat in the communal dining hall. The food wasn’t as good as his first meal in the mansion, but still far better than what he used to eat. 

Loki received many looks from the slaves working at the mansion, and he hoped it was because of his beautiful golden collar rather than because he was a Jotun, but he knew the truth of the matter. He would always be an outsider. 

His dinner only made him more tired, but he didn’t want to sleep alone. 

“Mister Jarvis, where can I find Lord Stark?” Loki asked, braiding his hair back without a thought. He was starting to get into the habit of calling his master that, if only out loud. It pleased his master, which pleased Loki in return. 

“Lord Stark is in the library. Would you like me to direct you?” 

“That would be very kind of you, thank you.” Loki still didn’t understand what Mister Jarvis was, but he knew that Lord Stark held him in high regard. He clearly ranked above Loki, despite being so accommodating to his wishes. 

Loki wasn’t led to the same crisp looking area as he was previously. Instead, his way led deeper into the communal apartments. He arrived at a wooden door that looked fancier than the others he’d passed before. Above the door was the single word  _ Library _ . 

Jarvis gave him no more guidance as he entered the library. 

Back in the School of Pleasing there had been few books, mostly tomes of poetry, so that they could learn to read, but this… this was amazing. 

He had understood what a library was, but… this was more than he could have imagined.  Books… their scent. All precisely shelved. There must be some sort of order to them. 

“’Cuse me, mister,” a little Niflung girl said. In her arms were three books. They were rather thick and he had no idea how she wasn’t toppling over. “Is there anything we can help you with?” A Niflung man appeared and it was clear the pair was related. Both their collars were a dull shade of yellow. 

“I am looking for Lord Stark.” 

“He’s dis way!” She pointed further into the library. 

The older Niflung took the books from her and patted her on the head. The little girl was quick to dart between the shelves. Loki jogged after her and tried not to get lost between all those bookshelves.

The library was even bigger than he had first thought. Large windows took up a whole wall, but no light filtered in. Loki could only see the faintest outline of one of the moons. 

“Lord Stark,” the Niflung said, pulling Loki’s eyes away from the night sky. 

Lord Stark was dressed differently. He was wearing some sort of robe. It was cinched in the front by a silky throng that looped behind him before forming a sloppy bow in the front. One of his feet was bare, while the other had a slipper dangling off his toes. Comfortable looking pants and a black shirt that just peeked out of the top of the robe completed the outfit. 

“Milli,” Lord Stark called without looking away from his book. 

“This weird boy here was looking for you.” Lord Stark looked over at them. 

“Thank you, Milli, and it’s unkind to call others ‘weird’.” The little Niflung nodded and disappeared between the shelves. 

“I thought you would have had your fill of me for today,” Lord Stark joked. 

“Never,” Loki answered sincerely and Lord Stark looked taken aback. Loki stayed in place, just staring at him. 

“So… what is it you need?”

“I’m tired,” Loki said hesitantly, knowing he was never supposed to ask anything of his master, only accept what was given, both good and bad. 

“Then go back to bed.” His master looked genuinely confused. 

“I’m not used to sleeping alone. In the dormitory we always cuddled together.” Loki hugged himself, missing the small group of Niflungs who actually felt comfortable around him. 

“I’m sure there’s some folks around here that wouldn’t mind cuddling.” Lord Stark made a motion in the direction Loki had come from. Loki could feel Lord Stark’s eyes on him even as Loki turned slightly. 

He wanted to say more, but retreated instead. 

*****

Loki couldn’t sleep. 

He was even more exhausted than the night before. 

One look in the mirror made his grimace; he was disgusted with himself. He would have gotten more than a scolding for looking like this if he had still been in school. 

Some of the things Lord Stark had bought him were in his room. Loki debated whether he should put on make-up now, only to have to reapply it after he washed. It would be a waste. 

Loki decided to just keep his head down. He grabbed the key to his golden collar, pocketing it before heading to the communal bathroom. He couldn’t tell if the other slaves were still staring. He just moved faster, avoiding knocking into anyone as he clutched onto his fresh pair of clothes, and grabbed a clean towel from a pile. 

The first partition he knocked on was thankfully empty. He slipped in and sighed with relief. 

Maybe a nice bath would do him some good.

*****

It didn’t.

When Loki got back to his room he looked worse than before. 

He combed through his long hair, not staring at himself in the mirror. 

There were bags beneath his eyes. He looked awful, like a disgusting street urchin. The way his old caretakers said he’d look if he ever tried to run away from school or his master. 

Dreadful. 

If his master saw him like this—if Lord Stark saw him like this…

Loki started unwrapping packages of make-up with frantic hands.

“Loki,” Jarvis said suddenly, almost causing him to drop a very delicate jar of powder. 

“Yes, Mister Jarvis?”

“Have you decided on a job? There are many positions available. Usually you would have more options to choose from, but due to your designation as a ‘pleasure slave’ you cannot be seen outside of the mansion.” 

“I am a pleasure slave. I wish to pleasure my master.” The words came easily to Loki and they were the truth, the truth that had been taught to him for as long back as he could remember. 

Jarvis didn’t respond at first and Loki thought the discussion was over so he went back to taking the wrapping off the different containers of make-up.

“That is not possible. You are no longer an actual pleasure slave. You may not be able to leave presently, but that is because of circumstances outside of our control. You have a variety of choices here that would be taken away from you outside of this mansion.” 

Jarvis’ voice was patient. It reminded him of when he was first learning how to take a cock into his mouth. It was one of the other student’s. The caretaker had been teaching both Loki and the other student. He had been older than Loki by a year and was learning how to not react to stimulation. The caretaker had given them soft, unhurried directions.

“If I have a choice, I want to pleasure Lord Stark. Prostitution is a job.”

“Lord Stark’s homeland bans prostitution. He has decided to adhere to the laws of his country. It is not a viable option.”

“I wish to speak to my master.” Loki knew he sounded uppity, but if he didn’t push the matter he’d be brushed aside. “Where is he?”

“He is currently in the library, but asleep. He does not wish to be disturbed.” Before Jarvis could finish speaking Loki was already on the move, his horrid looks forgotten. 

Loki walked with haste down the corridors, gracefully swaying in a way that came naturally to him after so many years of practice. That, coupled with his gold collar, caused the other slaves to move out of his way. 

He entered the library, ignoring the two slaves he didn’t recognize. They both had dull yellow collars like the Niflungs from yesterday.

Loki found Lord Stark asleep in the same spot he had seen him last night. His head was at an odd angle that was guaranteed to cause a kink in his neck. His left arm was dangling over the side of the chair and an open book was precariously balanced on his lap. 

Loki approached carefully, remembering how quickly his master woke when they were in the litter. 

He slowly picked up the book and set it on the side table. Then he scavenged a blanket and two pillows from other seats that were scattered all over the library and used one to prop Lord Stark’s head up so that he wouldn’t hurt his neck. Next, Loki draped the soft blanket over him, carefully watching his expression for any signs of waking. 

Loki let out a sigh of relief while setting the other pillow on the ground, at Lord Stark’s feet. He kneeled on it, crossed his arms on his master’s lap and rested his head atop them, mindful of his horns. He gently lifted Lord Stark’s hand and set it on his collar covered neck. 

Loki fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was jolted from his pleasant sleep when someone roughly shook his shoulder.  With bleary eyes, he peered up and saw his master, who was talking at him with a displeased frown marring his forehead. 

“Yes, master?” he asked sleepy, not fully comprehending what was going on. Lord Stark’s expression froze.

“Up,” his master ordered. Loki stood up smoothly, purposefully stretching his arms above his head and exposing as much skin as possible. “We need to talk.” 

Loki nodded in compliance while glancing around subtly. It had to be about midday. There were a few other slaves about, each one wearing a differently colored collar. Some were watching Loki with obvious distaste, others with disappointment or distrust. 

Loki understood the distrust. He was different. It was almost natural. But the disappointment didn’t make sense. Unless they were jealous of him. He knew that it was customary for pleasure slaves to be treated better than other slaves. 

Lord Stark was out of his seat and walking with an agitated gait. Loki swiftly moved to stand to his left and half a pace behind. 

“My lord, have you eaten yet?” He received no response and was vastly confused. “Perhaps a drink then, or should I draw you a bath?” The silence was starting to make Loki uncomfortable. “I was trained to give massages, know all the epic ballads by heart, and can sing.” 

“Please stop talking,” Lord Stark said as they exited the library. Loki closed his mouth then licked his lips, trying to think what to do next. 

He knew he had done something wrong. 

Maybe he still looked ragged. 

Mister Jarvis did say that Lord Stark didn’t like being woken up. Maybe he disturbed his sleep somehow? Hopefully one of his horns didn’t hurt him. That had always been one of Loki’s worries. 

After a walk that felt ridiculously long they entered a small study. 

“Sit,” Lord Stark ordered as he took the opulent chair on the other side of the desk. Loki promptly did as he was told. Lord Stark sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at Loki intensely. His fingers began drumming on the wooden armrest. “What you’ve done is completely unacceptable,” he said. 

Loki tensed up.

“I’m sorry, my Lord.” He’d always thought he’d be a good pleasure slave, but apparently he was wrong. 

“You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for, do you?” Lord Stark accused, but there was only fatigue in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Stark. Please forgive me for my ignorance.”

“Stop saying my name like that, like I’m your master instead of your employer.” He sighed again. “Jarvis, get someone to bring us breakfast and some coffee.” There was no response, but Loki knew the order would be relayed. 

“I’m… trying to adhere to your rules, Lord Stark,” Loki said his name more firmly. It seemed to have the opposite effect that he wanted. 

“I know this is a big adjustment for you. I was lucky to have been born into a life of wealth and luxury. Dealing with important people and politicians back at home is like second nature to me. And coming to Alfheim was a bit of a change. Here, power was measured not only by wealth or the size of one’s home, but also by the amount of slaves one could maintain.” Lord Stark’s fingers continued to drum on his armrest. “The idea of slaves makes me physically sick, but I figured it was better for me to buy them and treat them right, rather than have someone else buy them and  _ own _ them.

“I thought I’d finally built up trust between me and my employees, but what you did could potentially destroy all that. You were acting like a pleasure slave, like  _ I  _ was treating you like one. Word of that is going to spread to everyone under my care and they might not trust me anymore.” Lord Stark’s eyes closed for a moment, the only noise in the room being his drumming fingers. “I can only try to salvage the situation from this point forward.”

Loki fidgeted in his seat, opening his mouth, but having no real response. 

“And that wasn’t the only thing you did wrong. Consent is very important, Loki, and you touched me when I wasn’t able to give it.”

Loki looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed for his failure. When he was in school he never thought that his master would deny him his touch unless he’d been bad. Loki had crossed a line and he wasn’t sure he knew how to make things right again. 

“And take off that damn golden collar. It just reminds everyone who you used to be. Haven’t you been assigned a job yet?” 

“I…” Loki remembered his earlier conversation with Mister Jarvis and didn’t want to make Lord Stark even angrier by admitting that he’d ignored it. Mister Jarvis was clearly second in command here, yet Loki had disregarded him without a thought. 

“We had a discussion,” Jarvis said, his voice coming from all around them. “Loki’s skillset is limited, but I do believe I’ve found a job that is suitable for him.” Lord Stark seemed to relax a bit at that. 

“Lay it on me, J.” 

“Since Ms. Potts’ promotion and Ms. Romanoff’s mission being completed you have not had anyone to properly take care of you. As Loki demonstrated earlier, he is capable of that job. He could work under my supervision.”

“Jarvis, buddy, I’m pretty sure that would just make the situation worse.”

“Not if we give him one of the dark green collars of a member of the housekeeping staff. If he looks the part, with hair bound back professionally, and dressed in simple clothing, it should ease the thoughts of the others under your employment.” 

There was a long silence and Loki wanted to exclaim how great of an idea it was, but held his tongue. 

“Fine, but if this backfires, you’ll have to clean up the mess.” 

“Of course, Sir.” 

*****

Lord Stark pulled out an odd contraption. It was thin and rectangular. He opened it, but when he let go of the edge it stayed open, facing him. Loki couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear a strange click-clacking.

Jarvis began listing off Loki’s duties as they waited for someone to arrive with breakfast.

Loki’s duties weren’t very complicated: Making sure Lord Stark dressed properly and didn’t fall asleep in his good clothing, getting him food three times a day and making sure he actually ate it, bringing him more than just coffee to drink, and making sure that Lord Stark got plenty of sleep.

Loki was delighted. It might not be the way he was taught to give pleasure, beyond the aspects of serving food and drink, but it was something he could do for his master and it allowed him to stay by his side.

A servant in a dark green collar walked in. Loki was quick to take the tray of food from him and carefully deposit it on the desk. Another servant came in with the same colored collar, bringing with her drinks, utensils, and mugs. She set them up before Loki had a chance to do it himself.

Before she left she handed Loki three green collars. They were nowhere as pretty as the gold ones, but they had the same soft inlay.

Lord Stark had set the strange rectangular object to the side. He was sipping at his coffee with one hand while pushing small keys on the strange contraption with the other. A screen lit up and Loki could just make out the edge of words being written. He assumed they were words. He didn’t recognize their shapes.

Loki began eating his meal, watching his master from beneath his eyelashes. He still wasn’t used to the concept of eating across from him. He’d always pictured that he’d either be beside his master, serving him, or on the ground, taking morsels from his fingers.  

This was fine, though. The privilege of eating with his master as an equal was a gift he’d never thought he’d receive. And he loved the new, interesting food he got to try.

“Do you always make those sounds while eating?” Lord Stark asked, not looking away from his device.

“What sounds?” Loki asked after demurely wiping his lips with a burgundy napkin.

“Those throaty little moans.”

“The food here is delicious and a joy, but if I’m bothering you, I shall endeavor to eat in silence from now on.” Loki was staring at him with wide eyes, trying to see if he had aroused his master. Lord Stark glanced at him with his brow furrowed slightly before looking back at his device.

“It doesn’t necessarily bother me. It’s just a bit distracting.”

“How so?” Loki asked, all wide-eyes and faking innocence.

“You’re sixteen and moaning like you’re getting off.”

“What does my age have to do with anything? At worst it is only frowned upon to have sex with someone younger than thirteen and we’re not even having sex.”

“Thirteen?” Lord Stark paled and looked disgusted. “Where I live the age that someone can give legal consent to an adult is eighteen. I’ve had sex with a sixteen-year-old before, but that was when I was fourteen.” Lord Stark frowned. “I’m trying not to think of you sexually because you’re young and have no real reference when it comes to giving your consent.”

Loki was about to say that he gave Lord Stark his consent, but Jarvis spoke first.

“It may be of interest to you, Sir, to know that a year’s length in Alfheim is longer than back home. By our standards he is almost nineteen.”

“Really, Jarvis? You’re being the exact opposite of helpful. That still doesn’t get rid of the fact that Loki doesn’t understand the concept of saying ‘no’.”

“Of course I know how to say no. I said ‘no, thank you’ to one of the dwarves that tried to give me dessert. I said ‘no’ to the jeweler, when he tried to convince me to take interest in one of the gold anklets he was selling.”

“That’s… completely different.” Lord Stark picked up his fork, but didn’t touch his food. “You’ve been trained to never say ‘no’ when it comes to any sort of sexual act, even if you don’t want to do it.” Lord Stark pushed around a few vegetables on his plate.

“But I  _ do _ want to do all those things. Every day at the School of Pleasing we had an hour set aside where we received and gave orgasms in creative fashions. We could finger ourselves, but had to remain untouched otherwise. I’d been looking forward to the day I was sold since I first experienced that pleasure. If I could have anything in all the realms at this very moment, it would be your cock inside of me.”

Lord Stark let out a moan that sounded both pained and breathless.

“You’re making this hard for me—and before you say anything, I meant hard in a bad way, not in a physical way.”

“Freudian slip,” Jarvis added in, but Loki didn’t know what a Freudian slip was.

“J, don’t make me lobotomize your lovely coding,” Lord Stark threatened, yet he sounded a bit playful. Lord Stark slumped in his seat and there was a silence for a while.

“I believe one of my duties is to remind you to eat, my lord.” Loki took a bite from his own plate, as if to prove a point, only to lick his fork clean in the dirtiest manner he could manage.

“I’ll have you know that my life has been a constant stream of people throwing themselves at me, hoping to get in my bed,” Lord Stark said while giving Loki an unimpressed look.

Loki grinned, taking that as a personal challenge.

*****

“Wake up, my lord,” Loki said while crawling on the oversized bed that he thought suited his master very well. The sheets were a shade of red that Loki could only associate with blood. The headboard looked plush. There was a plethora of pillows despite there only being one man occupying the bed. It was the type of bed Loki always envisioned losing his virginity in.

Lord Stark made a grumbling noise, turning away from Loki.

Even better. It gave Loki an excuse to move closer, to touch him.

“My lord,” he sang, reaching out to him, gently caressing his cheek, feeling the rough hair of his beard. Loki wondered if he would get beard burn if his master finally indulged him. “Lord Stark, it’s time to wake up.” Loki trailed his hand down, to his neck and then shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. His master turned on his back again and Loki grinned. “My lord, you are very tempting like this,” he admitted. “If you allowed me to I would go under the covers, pull down your trousers, and suck you off. It’s the only proper way to be woken.” Lord Stark groaned.

“You’re the worst,” he said, his voice rough.

“Actually, I was nicknamed silver tongue for how well I can please one with my tongue and mouth alone.” He was still bitter that an older Vanir had claimed the right of golden tongue.

Lord Stark sat up and shoved him away. Loki gracefully fell on his back despite the push being gentle. He knew that his hair looked wonderful spread out on the pillows. The shove also made him want to moan. He’d always wanted to be manhandled in bed.

“Next time bring breakfast and coffee with you. The smell alone should be enough to wake me. And no climbing on my bed. The most interaction you’re to have with this bed is pulling off the covers if I don’t wake up.”

Loki rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his arm and looking at his master through his eyelashes.

“Are you sure?” he purred, exposing his neck slightly.

Lord Stark abruptly pulled his blankets up, rolling Loki to the very edge of the bed.

“Breakfast and no flirting,” Lord Stark ordered. Loki smirked as he stood up. He was definitely affecting his master.

“Of course, my lord. Mister Jarvis has already put in the order. I shall be back shortly.” He gave a slight bow, keeping eye contact.

He began humming while exiting his master’s chambers. The further away he got the more slaves he encountered. He was getting even more weird looks than usual.

Loki didn’t mind. A part of him liked when others stared. It reminded him of how he still carried himself as the high ranking slave he was raised to be, even while wearing such common garments.

“I’m here to pick up Lord Stark’s breakfast,” Loki announced to the stout cook. The man didn’t treat Loki differently than any other not-slave that Lord Stark employed, yet he still unsettled him somehow; Loki wasn’t used to being treated ‘normal’.

It didn’t take him long to return to his master’s chambers.

Lord Stark was sitting on the edge of his bed, not looking any more awake than before. Loki gracefully waved the cup of what the chef called coffee under Stark’s nose. He perked up and immediately reached for the mug, seemingly unbothered by the coldness of Loki’s fingers.

Loki put the tray of food on the table, then sat beside him, despite the earlier order not to.

“Do you make those noises on purpose?” Loki whispered, mimicking his master’s question from the day before, enjoying the moans Stark was letting out.

Lord Stark jumped slightly, but managed to not spill his drink.

“Off the bed,” Stark ordered sharply. Loki grinned and did as he was told, instead lying on the ground as provocatively as possible.

“See, my  _ lord _ , you know exactly how to be a master.” Loki bit his lip and revealed more of his slender neck. It was one of his best features.

“You’re the worst,” Lord Stark grumbled, reaching over and grabbing a piece of toast slathered with jam.

“One of the best, actually,” Loki said while winking, despite Lord Stark not even looking in his direction.

After finishing his drink Lord Stark set it aside and stood.

“Out. I need to get dressed.”

“I’m more than capable of helping you do so. It was one of the many tasks I was trained to excel at.” Loki looked Stark up and down, imagining undressing him.

“I can change on my own, thank you.”

“Just because you’re capable of doing something doesn’t mean you have to do it. I’m here to help, remember?” Loki was doing his best to look innocent, but it was clearly not working.

“You can help by getting out of my room.” Lord Stark shooed him away. Loki held in a grin as he sauntered out the door before plopping down to the floor to watch. Stark let out a sigh before walking over and closing the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki held the morsel to his lips, letting it rest there for just a second before taking it into his mouth. He savored the taste before licking his fingers clean. He let out a throaty moan.

Lord Stark sighed resignedly and laid his head on the table with a dull thud.

“Do you have to?” he asked, not looking up.

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d just eat your lunch.” Loki picked up another cut piece of meat. It was so tender. He’d have to up his workouts if he kept eating like this.

“Even Pepper wasn’t  this bad when it came to me eating.” Lord Stark turned in his seat and made a grabbing motion. Loki handed over the plate. He kept the morsel for himself and ate it as salaciously as the other one. “You’re a sadist.”

“Is that someone who likes sex? If so, I’m a sadist.”

“You’ve never had sex. How would you know if you like it?” Stark asked while moving the bits of food on his plate.

“Masturbating is encouraged in the School of Pleasing. I like orgasms. You look virile. Sex with you will be pleasing.”

“You’re pretty confident for a kid who has been turned down multiple times.” Lord Stark shoved a forkful of meat and vegetables into his mouth.

Loki grimaced. “I’m not a kid.”

“Yes, you are.” Stark was grinning.

“I guess you’ll be getting the best blow job of your life from a kid then.” Loki chuckled as Lord Stark flinched bodily.

“Thanks for that. Now if I ever have a sexual thought about you I’ll remember what you just said.” Lord Stark looked nauseated. Loki pouted.

“Do I look like a child to you?”

“That’s not the point.” Lord Stark pulled off a piece of bread and used it to soak up the sauce on his plate. “We’re not having sex or doing anything sexual.”

“Of course, Lord Stark.” Loki ate another morsel and paid special attention to his pointer finger, cleaning and massaging it with his tongue.

“You’re the worst,” Lord Stark said while scowling.

“Thank you.”

*****

“Loki, an unexpected guest has arrived. You’ll need to dress as a pleasure slave,” Jarvis said.

Loki’s expression lit up.

In his gold and make-up, he’d be more likely to seduce his master.

He danced into his room and gracefully sat down in front of the mirror, looking at all his jars of make-up.

He’d give Lord Stark a taste of what he was missing.

*****

Loki was dressed in a sheer skirt that reached his toes, but was cut on the sides up to his hips. The fabric had an illusion cast on it that threw a glare over his pelvis, hiding his cock from view. The illusion wasn’t obvious, though. Someone could mistake it as a glint and try to move to see behind it with no luck.

No shirt. If he had the choice he’d never wear one. His lips and eyelashes were dusted gold. He was wearing one of the golden collars Tony had made him. Thin chains of gold wrapped around and up his left leg, disappearing beneath his clothing. His hair was artfully styled, cascading over his back, gem stones dotting throughout. Hidden bells jingled as he walked into the gilded hall.

“I still haven’t taught him the importance of promptness,” Lord Stark said while raising his goblet.

The elderly light elf chortled like a bird. A dwarven pleasure slave was at her side, cutting up her meal. He was approximately the same age as his master.

“Beauty takes time, Lord Stark,” she scolded, while raising her teacup to her lips.

“No wonder it took you so long to pay me a visit.” Stark grinned cheekily and Loki felt a twist of jealousy.

“May I sit, master?” Loki kept his eyes downcast.

“Please do.” He sat primly and refilled Stark’s goblet.

“The rumors are true, then. I’m almost tempted to ask for a taste.” Her eyes were steadily on Loki. He felt conflicted. He wanted his first time to be with his master, but he was aching for any sort of physical touch.

“Sorry, Lady Taska, but I do not share.” Stark winked at her.

“A pity. Though I wasn’t looking forward to using a heating spell on him.” She laughed to herself, hiding her smile behind her teacup.

“I know how to warm him up without magic.”

“You are too much. You have adjusted well to Alfheim. Many were waiting for you to fail, my husband included.”

“I’m happy to disappoint him. I am expanding into Niflheim if you two are interested in investing.”

“I shall take that into consideration.” Their conversation drifted further into business and matters that were not important to Loki.

He used the opportunity to rest his hand on his master’s thigh and lean against him. Lord Stark draped his arm across Loki’s back. He felt a thrill at his touch.

Loki would have to convince him to have guests more often, if only to get a touch.

He went even so far as to nuzzle against Lord Stark’s shoulder and neck.

And when he wasn’t pushed away, it made Loki want more.

They moved into a comfortable sitting room after their meal.

“Perhaps a show?” Lady Taska suggested. “A dance.”

Lord Stark looked to him and Loki nodded as subtly as he could while pulling away from him.

“Jarvis, music,” Lord Stark ordered while leaning back in his seat.

Loki moved slowly to the middle of the room, taking in the music. It was one he knew from the School of Pleasing. A piece he’d danced to countless times before.

Lord Stark’s eyes felt warm as they looked at him. 

He raised his arms while beginning to rock his hips to the beat. His wrists touched, his hands moving delicately above him. The music drifted into his body, making him sway.

Loki stepped forward, his eyes blazing with intent, and let his hips roll in a sinuous circle. The fabric of his skirts whispered against his skin as he moved and twisted. He was breathing faster, affected by the performance no less than his master. He could feel it—the desire in Lord Stark’s gaze, as it slid over his skin, devouring his every move. He arched backwards as he danced until his hair touched the ground. He flipped backwards, landing smoothly.

Elated, Loki dropped to his knees in front of his master, Lord Stark’s guest entirely forgotten. With soft touches he prompted his master to spread his knees wide and he moved himself in between.

Stark felt so warm as Loki moved his hands over every inch of him, a ghost of a touch. His eyes were dark as Loki straddled him. He grinded against him before moving away. Teasing. Provocative. Loki danced, hypnotizing with every movement. Then he sautered back and lowered himself until he was barely touching his lord’s lap. Stark grabbed onto his hips and Loki wanted to moan at the simple touch.

Just a little more and—

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Lady Taska said, breaking the moment.

Loki sat down on Stark’s lap, knowing he wouldn’t be pushed away just yet. He was greeted with a hard cock pressing against his bottom.

“Think about my offer,” Stark called out as Taska and her pleasure slave left.

“Would you like me to continue?” Loki whispered in his ear while shifting on his lap.

Stark’s grip tightened on Loki’s hips before he was pushed him away.

“You did a good job today.” Stark rubbed the bridge of his nose while avoiding eye contact.

Loki leaned down so that they were eye to eye. He bared his neck just enough to pull Stark’s attention to it. A perfect column of bitable skin just for him.

“I did it for you.” He knelt between his legs and pulled Stark’s hand to his face, resting his cheek against it. “Won’t you reward me?”

Stark’s thumb brushed over Loki’s cheekbone, his eyes half hooded. His hand trailed down Loki’s neck and to his shoulder.

“No.” Loki was pushed away as Stark stood. “You’ll get paid the same way everyone else does.”

Loki pouted.

“You’re hard and I’m hard. I  _ want _ you inside me. We want the same thing!” His frustration was showing through.

“Jarvis, whip up some literature for him about informed consent.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I haven’t had an orgasm since I got here! Please, at least let me touch you!” Loki hated how desperate he sounded.

“Loki, the bottom line is that I don’t feel comfortable touching you or having you touch me in a sexual way,” Stark said in a soft voice that just made Loki feel worse.

“Is it because I’m a Jotun?” There were other types of pleasure slaves on sale that night, but Lord Stark had chosen him. Surely, that counted for something?

“No! It’s not that.” Stark reached out before his hand dropped back to his side. “We just have an imbalance of power and you are so young…”

“I’m not young. Jarvis said I was of legal age by your laws,” Loki said while crossing his arms over his chest. His erection had softened at some point and he was certain that his master’s had, too.

“Just because something is legal doesn’t mean I feel alright doing it.”

“I… don’t understand why you don’t want me,” Loki whispered, feeling his eyes tear up. The first drop fell, taking the gold dust on his eyelashes with it. He embraced himself tighter, trying to pull himself together. “Am I not good enough? If you are not satisfied with me, you can return me to the School of Pleasing. They’ll give you a discount on your next purchase and they’ll send me to a brothel where I can at least be of some use.”

“I’m not going to send you back. You’re not useless. Sex doesn’t define you.” Stark rested his hand on Loki’s shoulder. It wasn’t the touch he craved, but it was so much better than nothing. He pushed himself into Stark’s arms. He felt some of his frustration ease as he was held. “You help me stay alive. Maybe you just need more in your life.”

“What else is there besides serving you?” Loki asked while breathing him in and committing his scent to memory.

“Serving yourself, for one thing. Isn’t there something you’ve always wanted to do beyond sex? It looked like you enjoyed it when we went to the city.” Stark’s warm breath on his skin felt like a tease, but was comforting.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing more of the city,” Loki croaked out and berated himself for sounding so unappealing.

“We’ll go out tonight then. You were cooped up in here for way too long. I would have gone crazy if I were in your place.” Stark hugged him tighter, then pulled away and gave him a smile that was oddly comforting.

Loki bit his lip before turning away. He could already feel his disappointment and failure weighing on him.

Loki left before he could break down again.

*****

Jarvis insisted he change his collar to the green one, much to Loki’s chagrin.

The only reason he didn’t put up a fight about it was because Jarvis said that Loki wearing the green collar made Stark’s life easier.

Stark was still trying to reestablish trust amongst his servants after the unfortunate incident in the library. He needed to prove he was treating Loki the same as everyone else and not abusing him.

Loki didn’t understand why they were opposed to slavery. It was the way of the world. Some people were slaves. Others weren’t. It was as simple as that. Everyone was just trying to stay alive.

If anything, slaves had it easier. They were provided with jobs and direction.

Loki had heard about the horrors of freedom. There were people who were without homes since they couldn’t get a job. He was told of how disorderly Alfheim was before slavery, about the starvation and violence. Slaves had a purpose in life while freemen floundered about with indecision.

Loki was aware that some slaves were treated poorly, but they were in the minority. It was safer to have a master to protect them from outside forces. Unless they were nobility or rich, people had very few protections. The laws weren’t nice to the common man.

Loki would much rather be a pleasure slave and live in luxury while bringing his master happiness.

His thoughts followed him into the library.

He couldn’t bring himself to seek out Stark yet. Loki was of very little use in the lab anyway.

One of the yellow collared slaves greeted him and asked him if he needed help finding anything.

Loki paused.

“I… I don’t know. This is the first library I’ve ever been to.”

“There are daily reading and writing lessons for free if you need them,” she offered without an ounce of judgement in her eyes.

“I know how to read and write.” Reading was taught in the School of Pleasing, but Loki had taught himself how to write when he had access to paper and ink.

“Any genres you’re interested in?”

“Poetry?” Loki wasn’t certain. It was the only genre he knew.

“Poetry is located next to the spell books.” She started leading him.

“Erotic poetry, preferably.” Loki’s eyes flit over the spines of books. He was still overwhelmed by their numbers.

Stark truly was a wealthy lord.

“The erotic poems are mixed throughout, but I can pull out a few books that have them. If you want to take them out of the library come see me. When you’re done, put them on one of the carts.”

The librarian led him into the aisles. She traced her fingers over the spines of books before pulling out three. She handed them to Loki and he stared at them.

They were thicker than the books in the School of Pleasing.

“Thank you,” Loki said to her before going to find the chair he’d seen Stark sleeping in days ago. It would hopefully still have a bit of his scent on it.

*****

Loki realized reading erotic poetry was a bad idea one page in.

He needed to relieve his sexual frustration, but he’d never masturbated without someone else’s heavy breathing to accompany him. In the School of Pleasing there was no privacy. There was no need for it considering they had grown up performing sexual acts on each other.

It was a rare day when they either didn’t masturbate together during the communal bathing or in their sleeping quarters.

Touching himself while alone just felt sad. He liked watching his friends’ building pleasure. The noises they made were intoxicating.

He wondered how they were doing without him. He missed snuggling up with them as he fell asleep, whispering to each other… Loki was still having a hard time sleeping. His room was so quiet. If Stark would just…

Loki sighed and put his books on one of the carts. He retreated to his room to sulk.

*****

Loki fixed his make-up and redid his hair before they were to set out.

Stark was dressed finely, but kept messing with one of the clasps on his shoulder.

Loki went over to him and brushed Stark’s hand aside. He adjusted the clasp before checking the other and stepping back.

“Thank you,” Stark said, sounding a tinge confused.

“It was my pleasure.”

One of the slaves snorted derisively, causing Stark to drop the smile that had been forming.

“Shall we?” Stark offered his arm and Loki accepted happily.

When they reached the litter Stark let out a sigh that Loki only noticed because they were so close.

“What’s wrong, my lord?” Was he already regretting taking Loki out?

“On Earth—Midgard, this form of transportation hasn’t been widely used in centuries.” Stark gestured towards the litter and the four slaves that were ready to lift it on their shoulders. “We have more efficient and humane means back home. I just miss my cars.” Stark stepped into the litter. “I hate moving slow, maybe I should just build one here.”

“Is Midgard truly that different?” He knew that there was no slavery in the area his master was from, but the realm couldn’t be too different. 

Stark chuckled.

“Midgard has its ups and downs. We’re not as unified as Alfheim, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. There’s a lot more fighting, but also a sense of progress. This realm and Asgard are dead when it comes to progress. If I didn’t have Jarvis and my lab I would have died of boredom after the novelty wore off.” Stark shifted in his seat as the litter was raised with them in it. “I’ll have to get Jarvis to play you some movies from Earth.”

“Movies?”

“Sort of a play that has been recorded so that you can replay it anytime you want.”

“How fascinating!” He was learning more about Stark every day. He was so different than what Loki had expected when he was first purchased. “Please tell me more about Midgard—Earth.” It would probably make Stark feel more comfortable if Loki used his lingo, make Loki seem less alien.

“I don’t really know where to start.” Stark leaned back and Loki moved closer. “I live in the United States. It’s pretty widespread so it varies from state to state. One house I have is on the west side of the country right on the edge of the ocean.”

“I’ve never seen an ocean,” Loki admitted.

“I’ll have to show you some time.” Stark smiled at him and Loki felt affection for him. It was different than his usual lust and want. It took him by surprise. “It goes on forever and can be intimidating when you first see it.” Loki snuck his hand into Stark’s and he didn’t seem to notice despite the difference in temperature. “Some of our buildings are three times taller than the clock tower in the center of the city.”

“I can’t imagine it.”

“I finished building a tower a few months ago on Earth. It stands above all the others around it.” Stark looked proud. “When you’re that high up, the wind can almost knock you off your feet if you’re not careful.” Stark’s thumb brushed over Loki’s knuckles absentmindedly. “We don’t really get visitors from other realms. Before Jane and I made a device allowing us to travel to Asgard, no humans had set a foot on other realms, either.”

“Jane?” Was she the reason Stark wouldn’t touch him?

“Doctor Jane Foster. She’s an astrophysicist. She met Prince Thor of Asgard when he was banished to Earth. They fell in love, but King Odin forbid him from going back to Earth so she went to him instead.” His eyes became distant. “I wonder how she’s doing. Part of the bargain we made with the All-Father was that she could freely travel the realms so long as we didn’t share our teleportation device with others.”

“What else was in the bargain?”

“We both got a golden apple.” Loki gave him a confused look. “Humans are short lived compared to everyone else. The golden apples grant longevity and a few other things. I don’t know if Jane ate hers yet. I ate mine right away.”

“I’m glad.” Loki squeezed his hand and Tony rolled his eyes.

“I bargained a title for both of us since it would give us a certain level of protection.”

“You weren’t born into nobility?”

“Depends on how you define nobility. The country I was born in doesn’t have nobles, but my family was seen as prestigious.” Stark looked sick at the thought. Loki wanted to ask why, but didn’t want to bring up bad memories. “Now the Stark name is less prestigious because of me.”

“How did that happen?” Loki couldn’t picture Stark being seen as anything less than kingly.

Stark grinned and it had a self-deprecating edge to it.

“I wasn’t always this awesome. Shit happened and I pulled my act together. I’ve been trying to make up for my actions since then. I’ve been researching medicines from the realms and been sending them back to Earth. Hopefully they’ll do some good.”

“You truly are amazing.”

Stark laughed, but it sounded uncertain.

“I don’t know how many people would agree with you, but thanks.”

“Who cares what they think?” Loki said while plastering himself against Stark’s side and resting his head on his shoulder, careful not to poke him with his horns.

“I don’t care about what they think. I care about how they treat me, though.”

*****

Loki was still getting used to breezes. They were a light touch on his skin that always startled him. There was also the feeling of direct sunlight on his skin, a strange new warmth.

Walking freely at Stark’s side with the wind tousling the loose strands of his hair, and the sun on his skin… it was wonderful.

Stark was wearing dark glasses. No one else was. Loki kept giving them curious looks. Stark noticed.

“Try them,” Stark offered and Loki slipped them on.

“Why would you want everything to look darker?” Loki took off the glasses and handed them back.

“They’re sunglasses. Sunlight hurts human eyes. You’re from Jotunheim, right?” Loki nodded. “The snow reflects the sun there. It’s almost blinding.”

“You’ve been to Jotunheim?” Loki perked up.

“It’s bigger than the other realms I’ve been to. The Jotuns I met were cautious of me, but welcomed me when I set up a trading post there.”

“I heard they were vicious and disgusting creatures.” Loki could see Stark’s look of surprise behind his sunglasses.

“Who told you that?” There was an undertone of anger in his voice.

“It was in a book and many of the caretakers regarded me with disgust.” Loki was confused by Stark’s anger.

He pursed his lips and looped his arm with Loki’s.

“Jotuns are not vicious or disgusting. The worst I can say about them is that they’re a bit paranoid. I can’t even fault them for being tight fisted since Jotunheim doesn’t have a lot of natural resources.”

Loki didn’t know what to say so he focused on Stark’s light touch and the wonderful weather.

*****

Stark put his hand over Loki’s goblet.

“Have you ever had alcohol before?” he asked.

“No, the caretakers didn’t want us to build up a tolerance.” Stark removed his hand.

“Drink slowly then. I don’t want to carry you back.”

“Yes, master.” Stark barely suppressed a flinch. They were in public, though. Loki was supposed to call him master.

Their meals arrived. Stark’s plate had a hearty steak and greens. Loki’s had a variety of small foods. They were all different and Loki didn’t recognize any of them. Stark had ordered them for him when Loki gave him a confused look.

“Try them and tell me which ones you like.”

“I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?” Stark asked while cutting into his steak.

“Why would it matter which ones I like? Food is just sustenance.” He’d lived off the same five meals his whole life. It had been a carefully balanced diet to keep him healthy.

“No, food is a gateway to different places and experiences. It can cheer you up and comfort you.” Stark looked put out. Loki scooped a morsel up and tried it. It was crunchy and had an odd taste.

“It certainly is unique.” Loki smiled softly. “On our trip from the School of Pleasing I was amazed by the snacks that were in the litter. I’d never had anything like it before.”

“See, you’re smiling. Now do you get it?”

“I think I do.”

*****

They danced differently than what Loki was taught.

His movements were purely sexual, but the way others danced looked like fun with just a hint of flirting. Loki could feel the pulse of the music. It was far louder than what he was used to, but he liked that.

Both nobles and commoners had asked Stark for a dance, but he’d turned them down, staying by Loki’s side.

He could have his pick of them, but he stayed with Loki instead. He wanted to hug his master, 

but knew it would be unwelcomed.

His head was oddly light. He knew it was from the drinks. Stark had drunk at least twice as many as Loki, but seemed no worse for wear.

“I would like to dance with you,” Loki blurted. Stark eyed him before offering up his hand. Loki stumbled slightly as he stood up, but Stark caught him. Loki felt the warmth of his body and wanted more.

“Are you sure you’re up for dancing?”

“With you? Always.”

They walked out to the dancefloor. Sunlight shone down through the lattice above them, creating an otherworldly look.

The steps were easy enough to pick up, especially with Stark guiding him. Loki was spun around and the splayed out sun and drinks added to his ethereal feeling.

He was pulled to Stark’s chest and wanted to bury his face in his neck.

They separated and Loki’s eyes slid closed. He was completely under Stark’s control, as he should be. It was so freeing. A plethora of options had been thrust upon him after leaving the School of Pleasing. This moment was simple, though.

It ended too soon.

“Alright, you foal. I think it’s time to go home.” Loki didn’t understand why Tony called him that until he tried to take a step without his assistance. He nearly tripped over himself.

“Was I that bad at dancing?” He thought he’d been doing a pretty good job with the tame movements.

“You did great.” Loki flourished under the simple praise. He had pleased his master and was in turn pleased.

He used his incoordination as an excuse to hug Stark’s arm to him. He wasn’t pushed away.

They’d only been out for a few hours, but Loki was feeling tired.

On their way back to the litter, Loki spotted an elderly Vanir. A group of people were surrounding him. Loki tugged on Stark and he changed their direction.

The people made way for them since Stark was clearly a nobleman.

There was a flash of yellow light and a Vanir woman was suddenly a man. People around them clapped.

He met Loki’s eyes and there was another flash.

Loki caught his breath and for a split second he thought he was finally going to meet another Jotun—before realizing it was just an illusion. He sagged against Stark who tossed a coin in the performer’s basket.

The Vanir smiled as he returned to his previous form.

He moved closer to them, being able to smell that Stark was a big spender.

Undulating fire appeared in his hand and blossomed open. Colors sparked outwards before he clapped his hands together, disappearing it. He stepped backwards, leaving behind an image of himself.

The pair faced each other at a distance before the one farther away ran towards his doppelganger. He used his illusion—or was it the real one—to throw him in the air. He flipped backwards before turning into a flock of golden birds that flew in all directions.

Loki cheered and clapped loudly as the Vanir bowed. He tugged on Stark’s shirt. Stark read what he wanted in his eyes and gave Loki two coins. He placed them in the basket and the Vanir bowed to him.

“Master, I want to learn to do that,” Loki said as they started going back to their litter. “I want to learn magic, please.”

“Sure, Loki. I’ll have a tutor brought in for you.”

“Thank you!” Loki stood on his toes and gave Stark a kiss on the cheek. They both stilled for a moment. Stark was the first one to relax. When Loki didn’t get a scolding he calmed down, too.

The rest of the trip home was spent in comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite his fatigue, Loki’s sleep was uneasy. He wondered if it was always going to be that way.

Loki hated stripping off his gold collar and putting on the green, boring one. The weight of the gold collar was comforting, reminding him what he was always supposed to be.

He ate a quick meal before going to wake up Stark.  

“Lord Stark,” Loki whispered. He was crouched and peaking over the bed, only the top half of his head showing. “You look mouthwatering even in your sleep.” Tony grumbled and Loki smiled. “I would like to wake you up every day with my mouth and tongue. Using only words will have to do for now.” Stark said something Loki couldn’t interpret. “Your come would be my breakfast and at night your moans would be my lullaby.”

Loki was bopped on the head with a pillow.

“I hope that will get you up, and I don’t mean out of bed.”

Tony rolled away from him, pulling the covers over his head.

Loki sat on the bed and picked up the fresh coffee from the nightstand.

“I have coffee.”

Stark sat up while rubbing his eyes.

“You play dirty.” Stark took the mug from him. He breathed in the scent before downing half of the coffee.

Loki laid on Stark’s vacated spot. It was still warm.

“What did I tell you about being on my bed?”

“I don’t recall. Pleasure might jolt my memory.” Loki bucked his hips.

“Jarvis, why did you make him my personal assistant? He’s worse than Pepper and nowhere near as subtle with his sexiness as Romanoff was.”

“You finally admit I’m sexy.” Loki grinned and scooted closer to Stark. “I’m even sexier when I’m not wearing clothes.”

“I haven’t had enough coffee to deal with this.”

“You wound me.” Loki tried to sound like he was joking, but the look Stark gave him made it clear he’d failed.

“I’m sorry for hurting you and not being what you were told to expect. I’m an ass and I always end up hurting people. You’re not a burden. You’ve made this place feel more like home than anyone or anything else has.” Loki took in a stunted breath, trying to believe him. “Come here.” Stark patted the spot next to him. Loki bit his lip, but crawled over to him. Stark pulled him closer and Loki felt all his muscles relax. “If you promise no funny business you can sleep here from now on.”

“I promise.”

*****

Instructor Naji was different than all the other light elves Loki had ever seen.

He was covered in tattoos and his skin was studded with jewels and rocks. His clothes looked like they belonged in the trash. His hair was completely shaved off.

He was Loki’s magic teacher. They were sitting in the library and Loki was fidgeting nervously.

“The races that are most likely to have magic are the elves, Jotuns and Niflungs. Least likely are humans, Asgardians, and dwarves.” Naji leaned back in his chair and held out his hands. “We have to measure your natural magic abilities.” With a bit of prompting Loki put his hands in Naji’s. “I’ll be able to feel your magic conduits this way.”

Naji’s brown eyes closed. Loki tried to relax, but with each minute he grew tenser. What if he had no magic? He was used to being the odd one out. The only Jotun in the School of Pleasure. The only pleasure slave to not have sex. The only Jotun to not have magic…

Loki’s raised lines felt strange… lighter, effervescent.

“You’ll need to work on making your conduits more flexible, but you have potential,” Naji said while dropping his hands.

The praise made Loki grin.

“What is next, then?”

“I’ll teach you physical and magical exercises to clear and strengthen your magical channels.”

*****

“What are you doing?” Stark asked. Loki was standing on one foot while hovering in a sitting position. His other foot was resting on his thigh. His muscles burned as he controlled his breathing.

“Clearing my magical channels,” Loki explained, not opening his eyes.

“It looks like intense yoga to me.” Loki heard Stark move closer. “How are you even holding that position?”

“All those from the School of Pleasing are physically fit. It is one of my duties as a pleasure slave to maintain my body,” Loki explained as he moved out of the position. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate properly with Stark’s attention on him. They’d been in each other’s’ company for hours, but Stark had been too engrossed in his work to notice Loki.

“You’re not a slave anymore. You don’t have to work out if you don’t want to.”

Loki crinkled his nose.

He was taught from a young age that he would be abandoned or sold off to do menial work if he didn’t look his best. For him and elves that meant being thin, but strong, for dwarves that meant bulky, and for Niflungs that meant soft and pudgy.

Loki didn’t want to risk pushing Stark further away by not looking like the ideal.

“I prefer how I look presently,” Loki said. He knew that his thought process would be disappointing to Stark so he didn’t voice it.

“It is a good look on you,” Stark admitted. “I haven’t worked out since I was last on Earth. I used to box with Happy. He’s my driver and bodyguard.” Stark smiled fondly.

“I can spar with you. We were taught self-defense.” They were also taught that if they used it on their master they’d be flayed and abandoned.

“Maybe later. I still haven’t gotten a hold on my new strength.” Tony looked at his hand and balled it into a fist. Loki saw the tendons on his wrist go taut.

“All the work you do in your labs makes up for your lack of boxing. I had resigned myself to having a master that was not beautiful. You exceeded my expectations.”

“You flatterer, you.” Stark looked halfway embarrassed.

“I speak the truth. Such beauty is rare.”

“Alright, blueberry. I get it.” Stark stuck his hands in his pockets, looking awkward.

“Has no one told you this before?”

“They have, but none of them were you.”

*****

“Put on pants,” Stark ordered while covering his eyes.

“I prefer sleeping in the nude.” Loki was grinning from ear to ear. He’d seen the way Stark’s eyes had raked over him.

“Either you wear pants or you sleep in your own bed.”

Loki sighed overdramatically.

“As you wish.” Loki had expected it to turn out this way. He was just happy to show off what Stark was missing out on.

He took out a clean pair of Stark’s lounge pants and pulled it into place.

“I am clothed.”

Stark saw what he was wearing and didn’t try to put up a fight.

“No groping or you’re back to your own room.”

“I understand.”

Loki fluffed up Stark’s pillow before doing the same to his own.

He could feel Stark eyeing him warily.

“If it is my horns that worry you, fear not. I grew up snuggling with Niflungs. They bruise easily so I learned not to move much while sleeping.”

“I’m not worried about that. I sometimes have nightmares. I don’t want to scare you or accidently hit you in my sleep.”

“Worry not. I can take a hit.” Loki cursed himself as Stark’s expression became grim. “We had many days filled with self-defense.” Loki didn’t mention the ‘higher training area’. He was lucky that his master hadn’t sent him there to learn how to take a beating.

“You worry me sometimes, Loki-Dokey,” Stark said while getting into the bed. Loki joined him, feeling a mix of triumph at being in Stark’s bed and guilt for making him worry.

“I like knowing you care, but I don’t want you to worry.” Loki moved closer to him and received no protest. Stark was curled up tightly, clutching his pillow to his chest and facing him. Loki took Stark’s hands into his own and rested his head on the same pillow as him.

Loki slept better that night than any night before.

*****

Loki woke up with his nose buried in Stark’s hair. Stark was sleeping peacefully, but still clutching a pillow to his chest.

Loki didn’t want to move, but he knew he needed to get cleaned up and ready before Stark woke up. He pushed down his impulse to kiss him and got out of bed. 

He dressed and decided to forgo his shower in favor of carrying Stark’s scent with him.

His walk to the kitchens was filled with humming.

The cook didn’t seem to notice.

Loki loaded up the tray with twice as much food, intent on eating with Stark.

Stark hadn’t moved an inch by the time Loki returned.

The scene in front of him made Loki want to crawl back into bed to snuggle with him again, but there would be plenty of mornings in the future for snuggles. He just had to stay in his master’s good graces.

Loki sat the tray of food down on the side table. He rounded the large bed to Stark’s side.

Loki kneeled down and blew softly on his face. Stark crinkled his nose, but didn’t wake. Loki touched his left cheekbone, his finger tracing lower. He liked the roughness of his facial hair. He blew on him again.

“Morning breath,” Stark mumbled. “Why are you so cruel?”

“I’m needy and crave attention,” Loki admitted, though it was no secret. Loki rested his chin on the mattress, inching closer to Stark. He let out another puff of air.

“So mean.”

“How can I be mean when I brought you breakfast?” Loki went back to his side of the bed. He set the tray in the middle of the bed as Stark sat up.

“You used toxic fumes to wake me. That counts as mean.” Stark rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand.

“What would really be mean is,” Loki scooped up Stark’s coffee, “this.” He took a big gulp and Stark let out a pained noise. Loki handed it over and Stark held it close to his chest.

Loki picked up a fork and took a bite of their breakfast.

Stark took a sip of his coffee. He looked blissed.

“I’m jealous of your coffee.” Loki swirled a piece of meat in egg yolk. “It makes you moan and sigh in pleasure.”

Stark looked at his coffee.

“There’s tons of coffee. There’s only one you.” Stark’s smile was charming. His messy hair didn’t take away from the look.

Loki took a bite while humming in thought.

“I think I’d still rather be that coffee.” Loki set down his fork. “A moment on your lips is better than a lifetime of longing.” Loki let out an overdramatic sigh.

“Calm down, princess, and eat your breakfast. There will be plenty of time for pouting later.”

“Will there be time for snuggles as well?” Loki asked, unable to stop himself.

Stark looked at him with furrowed brows. His expression eased after a moment.

“That can be arranged.”

*****

Loki was sweating. His muscles were sore and begging him to take a break.

The movements to perform spells bent his body in all new ways.

The ache was almost a tease, though. It made him think of how his body would feel if Stark ever had sex with him.

Naji was impressed by Loki’s ability to remember the complex movements. Loki credited his proficiency on his many years of learning different dances.

Green magic cascaded from his fingers with every smooth movement.

He felt blissful in a way he never imagined before.

Loki was  _ creating _ .

He was pushing beyond his simple role as a pleasure slave.

Loki was becoming more than he ever dreamed of being.

With a shock of clarity Loki realized he would have never known there was more to him than just his body, if not for his master insisting there was.

Loki smoothly moved into a resting stance.

“Are you alright?” Instructor Naji asked.

“I need to see Master Stark. Thank you for today’s lesson.” He bowed respectfully at his teacher and ran off.

He felt energized and wanted to share it with Stark.

People moved out of his way as Loki ran down the hallways.

He knew that at this hour Stark would be in his lab.

Mister Jarvis opened the doors automatically for him.

“Lord Stark,” Loki said while grinning brightly. Loki walked over to Stark and hugged him. He nuzzled against his neck. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Stark held him for a fleeting moment before pulling away. He looked  confused.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked. He trailed his hand down Stark’s arm before linking their hands together.

Stark stared at their linked hands. His look of confusion only grew.

“I’m not used to people genuinely thanking me.” Stark brushed his thumb over Loki’s knuckles.

“What of the former slaves in your household?” He could tell many of them valued freedom, even if he didn’t understand why.

“They’re still suspicious of my motives. Jarvis told me that some think I’m just selling them off to someone else if they leave.” Stark’s shoulders sagged. “I’ve done a lot of bad things, Loki, but I’d never do that.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Loki guided Stark over to the couch in the corner of the lab. “I’m willing to listen, if you’re willing to talk.”

Stark let out a deep breath, his posture going slack against Loki’s side.

“I was a dumb-ass growing up. I didn’t care about anything but having a good time…”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had fallen asleep on the couch, his head resting on Loki’s lap. He could tell how much talking about his past exhausted him.

Loki just wanted to take away his pain.

It went beyond his innate need to comfort that had been instilled into him at the School of Pleasing.

At some point Loki had started really caring for him.

He never expected to feel real affection for his master, but he did.

*****

“Yes! Right there!” Tony moaned and Loki let out a deep chuckle.

“I told you that you should have let me massage you earlier. Your back is a mess of knots.” Loki pressed on a particular stubborn one and Tony gasped. “This is what happens when you lean over machinery all day.”

“It comes with the job. You should have felt my back muscles before I ate the golden apple.”

“You’re not very good at taking care of yourself. Jarvis was smart to place you in my caring and sexy hands.”

“And they say I’m full of myself.” Tony leaned back into Loki’s touch.

“I’ve always been told my hands are one of my best features.” Loki was rather proud of that. He leaned in and whispered, “You’re in my hands now, Lord Stark.”

“I don’t know if that was sexy or reminded me of a super villain—maybe both.”

“I’m always happy to keep you guessing.”

*****

Loki was tossing and turning on the large bed.

He’d just gotten used to the joys of sleeping with someone else when Tony announced he needed to visit Asgard.

Loki had thrown a fit when Tony said he couldn’t come along, that he’d only be gone one day—as if that made it better.

Loki was ashamed for how he had reacted. He’d cried and been angry. Tony had been so understanding and it had only made Loki more frustrated.

Now that Tony was gone Loki knew that he’d acted like the child Tony thought he was.

It was just… Loki hadn’t been away from him for more than a few hours since he was purchased.

Loki didn’t know what to do with himself.

Instructor Naji said he was too distracted to practice magic, reading just led to staring at the pages, and exercise wouldn’t keep his attention, either.

Drowning himself in Tony’s scent was the only thing he could think of doing.

“May I make a suggestion?” Jarvis asked. Loki was too emotionally exhausted to be startled.

“Please do.”

“I think a movie is in order.” A blank screen flashed to life.

A movie about a woman who was a fallen star came on.

Loki slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

*

Tony came back with a woman.

A petite woman.

A petite beautiful woman.

Loki was jealous and scared.

Why would Stark bring her home? Was he already bored with Loki, or did he just want a woman instead of a man? 

Loki’s arms were crossed and he knew it was obvious that he was sulking.

“This is Jane Foster,” Tony said. “She was the driving force behind the trans-realm link.”

“I’m Loki, his pleasure slave.”

Jane blanched and Tony groaned.

Jane slapped Tony, throwing Loki into a panic.

“Anthony Edward Stark! I thought you were better than this!”

“Don’t touch him!” Loki ran to Tony’s side, pulling him into a hug and glaring at her.

“Big Dipper, you know me better than that.” Tony’s voice was calm and Loki felt himself relaxing as Tony ran his hand up and down Loki’s arm.

Jane let out a breath.

“Explain.”

“No one was taking my business seriously because I’m a foreigner. I’d already done everything I could to prove that even though I was from Midgard, I was just as good as those snobby elves that control the economy. I know how to play the game. It was either this or marry a noblewoman.” Loki tensed, not having known that before. “I’d rather set someone free than be trapped in a loveless marriage.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I completely overreacted.” She sighed.

“It’s alright. I’ve been slapped for less.” Loki frowned and gave Tony’s abused cheek a kiss. Tony smiled at him. “Let’s all sit down so that you two can get properly acquainted.”

Loki didn’t want to get acquainted with her. Jane was one of the few people Tony ever spoke highly of.

But it was what Tony wanted…

“Jarvis, can you get us some drinks and finger food?” Loki asked while guiding Tony and Jane towards a sitting area.

He’d been trained how to play host. The first step was to make sure everyone was comfortable.

“How did you two meet?” Loki asked when they were all comfortably situated. He made sure to sit by Tony.

“Oh, here’s a story! After Thor went back to Asgard, no one believed us when we said other realms existed. It didn’t help that Thor had fried all our recording equipment when he was fighting Skurge the Executioner—Isn’t that a pompous name?”

“Because Thor, God of Thunder isn’t,” Tony said, cutting in.

“Yes, but he’s  _ worthy _ of the title.” Jane grinned condescendingly at him. Tony snorted.

“Not this conversation again. I don’t buy this ‘worthy’ bullshit.” Tony waved a dismissive hand at her while leaning back on the couch. Loki grinned, happy to see him relax.

“Loki, he’s just mad because he couldn’t pick up Thor’s hammer,” Jane whispered conspiratorially to him.

“Why would I be mad? I knew the game was rigged before I even tried!”

“I think you two are getting off subject,” Loki said while trying not to laugh.

“Thank you, Loki. Tony always tries to take control of the conversation,” Jane said while leaning forward.

“What can I say? I’m the life of the party.” Tony draped his arm over Loki’s shoulders and grinned cockily.

Loki stood up when he saw one of the slaves come in with the refreshments. He took them and passed them to Tony and Jane. She looked offset by his action, but Loki’s smile seemed to put her at ease.

“This is good,” Jane said after taking a sip of the mulled wine, “but not as good as Asgard’s.”

“Alright, you snob. Back to the story.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” Jane set aside her drink. “Thor fried all my electronics when he fought Skurge, destroying all the proof I had that he existed. The university that funded us didn’t want to pay for new equipment and I had already spent most of my money on the original equipment.” Jane let out an annoyed huff. “We’d made a breakthrough, but they didn’t believe us! They treated us like we were conspiracy theorists saying the moon landing never happened! Those condescending bastards ignored me because I’m a woman—Of course the second Selvig starts talking they pay attention!” Jane looked righteously indignant. “Thank goodness he had tenure.

“Darcy, that’s my intern,” she clarified, “wasn’t about to let all our research go up in underfunded flames.”

“That’s when Darcy started spamming me with emails.”

“Emails?” Loki asked.

“Electronic mail. I’ll explain it fully later. Just imagine messages that are sent in an instant.” Stark snapped his fingers for emphasis.

“Sounds both helpful and annoying.”

“Exactly! It’s even worse when it’s Darcy, though. She rambles like there’s no tomorrow and drops references that even I don’t understand.”

“That’s because you’re getting old,” Jane said while giving him an innocent look.

Tony scoffed loudly.

“Why are you here again?” he asked and Jane’s skin flushed. She put on an air of refinement.

“A lady needs a night or two off.”

“That’s Jane-Speak for ‘I’m getting laid so often I need a break’,” Tony whispered loudly to Loki.

“Tony!” Jane threw a pillow at him.

“What? It’s the truth!”

“We’re in polite company.” She gestured to Loki.

“Lady Jane, I grew up in a School of Pleasing. There’s nothing about sex you could say that would startle me,” Loki said while smiling. “Darcy was spamming emails. What happened next?”

“She started sending these horrible poems about why we should fund Jane and Selvig’s research,” Tony said. “The only reason I knew five-year-olds weren’t sending them was because the spelling wasn’t terrible.”

“Darcy has very good spelling.” Jane nodded proudly.

“Jarvis thought they were so bad that he started collecting them. He had a whole file dedicated to her poems. Eventually he decided it was worth them coming to pitch why I should fund them so that he could see Darcy in person—Well, as much as anyone can see J in person.” Stark lifted his goblet, as if he was toasting Jarvis. “They flew to California and that’s how we met.”

*

They were all cuddled together on the ground with pillows and blankets. A bag of effervescent candies was being passed around. They were filled with liquor.

“I just don’t understand,” Loki slurred. “I mean, what’s the point of pants unless you’re cold?”

“You sound like Darcy.” Jane giggled and ate another candy before passing the bag to Tony.

“I mean if you’re cold or something, yeah, but I’m a Jotun! I never get cold!”

“You’re like a wild berry popsicle!” Jane hugged his arm and Tony snorted at the pair of them.

“Pants are just so restricting!”

“Right! But sometimes I feel gross when on my period. I don’t want anyone to see that.” She buried her face in a pillow.

“Periods are natural and should be embraced!” Loki sat up, trying to look noble. “A part of your body is killing itself off! Yet you survive! You are a true warrior!”

“A true warrior!” Tony echoed while grabbing his goblet. Loki grabbed his own, forgetting that Tony had switched his drink to grape juice instead of wine. Loki was too drunk to taste the difference.

“Uck! I wish that’s how Lady Sif saw it. She wants our periods to sync up so that we can ‘suffer as true sisters’. What does that even mean?”

“Janey, she just wants a friend that isn’t oozing testosterone for once in her life,” Tony explained while patting her hand. “When we were in Asgard we spoke a few times. She doesn’t know how to talk to people outside of her group of friends at all. You’d be her first female friend.”

Jane scrunched up her nose, contemplating what he said.

“But she’s so weird!” Jane flopped to the side, bumping into Loki and causing him to spill some of his drink. He pouted, but smiled when Tony handed him his handkerchief.

“I’m not going to force you to hang out with her or something. I just don’t want you to get bored in that stuffy castle.”

“As if I could get bored! Tony, the library! The library, Tony. It’s so big! I haven’t even gotten through a quarter of their star charts. Did you know Thor’s hammer was forged in the heart of a dying star? I didn’t think it was possible, but then,” Jane made a floundering hand motion, “and there it was.”

“I don’t think she knows what she’s talking about.” Tony popped another candy in his mouth while Jane glared at him.

“No, Queen Frigga explained it, but she did it with magical illustrations—illustrations made of magic.”

“I’m learning magic,” Loki blurted out.

“That’s so cool! Can I see some?”

“Of course!” Loki got to his feet, nearly tumbling over twice.

“Hold on.” Tony grabbed Loki’s hand. “No drinking and magicking allowed. That’s how horror movies begin.”

“Fine.” Loki slumped down and onto Tony’s lap. Tony grunted when Loki landed a bit harder than he meant to. “Lady Jane, he won’t sleep with me! Have I mentioned that, yet?”

“Once or twice,” Jane said while giggling. Tony threw a candy at her, making her giggle more. “Oh! Give me the candies! I’ll toss them and you two try to catch them in your mouths.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m great at this game,” Tony said. His voice was loud in Loki’s ear, but it was worth it, just to be in his arms.

“Whoever misses the most hasta get more drinks! Loki, you’re first!” Jane tossed a candy and it went wide. Loki flailed to the side, but caught it.

“You’re obviously more of a mathlete than an athlete,” Tony teased. Jane threw a candy hard. It hit Tony in the eye, but he still ended up catching it in his mouth before it fell.

“I was both. I was on Culver University’s Women’s Rugby Team. We kicked ass.” Jane ate a candy. She looked proud of herself.

“I was too small for sports. I didn’t want to risk damaging my billion-dollar brain either.” Tony made a face at her. Jane threw a candy at him, but Loki caught it instead.

“Loki wins! Tony, get us more drinks and some of those cheese things that crunch. They’re yummy.”

“They’re also made of bugs.” Tony waited for her to react, but she just shrugged. “You’re no fun.” Jane snickered. “Wait! Why do I need to get them? I have people to do that for me. Jarvis—”

“No, a deal is a deal! Go, go, go!” Jane waved him off.

Loki reluctantly moved off his lap.

“Completely rigged,” Tony mumbled as he left.

“You two seriously haven’t slept together?” Jane asked when Tony was gone.

“Sadly, we have not.” Loki felt his heart sinking. “He thinks I’ve been brainwashed, but I know what I want and that’s him. Can I have a hug?” Jane nodded and crawled over to him. Loki rested his chin on her shoulder as she hugged him. “At first I wanted to sleep with him because that’s how it’s supposed to be, but now… I just want to be close to him. I like being around him. He makes me happy.” Jane ran her hand down Loki’s back in a soothing motion. He let out a puff of air, feeling some of his tension ease away. “I think he’s starting to understand that I can make decisions for myself and I know I turn him on, or at least I think I do.”

“Oh, he’s attracted to you. Have you not seen how often he stops himself from touching you? He’s just being an idiot. He’ll get his head out of his ass soon. I just hope you don’t get blue ball—”

“What?” Loki asked when Jane cut herself off.

“Nothing!”

*

The trio woke up to the sound of dishes clanking.

They were all still on the ground, laying on a mass of pillows, cuddled together. Jane made a whining noise and pulled a blanket over her head. Loki refused to move, enjoying being cuddled between them too much. Tony groaned and buried his nose in Loki’s hair.

The noise continued, grating on Loki’s nerves.

He forced himself to open his eyes. The slaves were giving them judgmental looks.

Loki wanted to snipe at them, but held back.

He had to remember that Tony was trying to foster trust between him and all the people he bought.

Loki pulled himself away from Tony and Jane. When he was out of their arms and warmth, Tony pulled Jane into his arms.

Loki frowned, feeling replaceable.

He didn’t linger in the room, hoping the feeling wouldn’t follow him.

Loki sorted out his messy hair as he walked to the kitchens.

His outfit was a bit wrinkled, but no one was going to comment.

“Lord Stark has a guest,” he said to the chef.

“Mister Jarvis mentioned it.” The chef gestured to a large tray. There was enough for three. Mugs were stacked carefully and there was a carafe of coffee.

Loki grabbed a few cloth napkins before picking up the tray. He was thankful for his training. Carrying all the food was a balancing act, especially with people migrating to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Jane was missing when Loki returned.

Loki carefully set the tray aside before pouring a cup of coffee for Tony.

Another slave was in the room, so Loki refrained from flirting with Tony as he usually would.

“Lord Stark, the sun has risen and so should you.” Loki blew on the coffee, pushing the scent towards Tony.

He shifted slightly, his brown eyes already cracked open.

“The great thing about being my own boss is that I set the hours,” Tony grumbled.

“You don’t when you have a guest. Lady Jane has disappeared.”

“I’m not worried. Jarvis can show her the way if she gets lost.” Tony pushed himself halfway up, glancing around them.

He took the cup of coffee from Loki and downed it in three gulps before laying back down. Loki took his abandoned mug and refilled it.

“Your breath is especially bad this morning,” Tony said when Loki blew on the coffee.

“Yours is worse. I brushed my teeth after dinner. You haven’t brushed your teeth since yesterday morning.”

“How do you know I brushed them yesterday morning? I was on Asgard.” Tony was grinning and looked younger than usual.

“Well, I certainly  _ hope _ you did.” Loki nudged him with his foot. Tony laughed. Jane walked in, looking refreshed. “Coffee and breakfast. Once Tony gets up we can eat.”

“This is actually the earliest I’ve seen him awake,” Jane said while sitting down.

“That’s because Loki is a slave driver.” There was an awkward pause. “Anyway… Breakfast?”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was surprised by how sad he was to see Jane go nearly three days later.

Other than Tony, she was the first friend he’d made outside of the School of Pleasing.

She also vehemently encouraged Tony and Loki to have sex.

Tony took her pestering with good humor.

Loki was silently grateful for her.

*

Loki flipped through another spell book.

Magic made sense to him in a way that nothing else ever had.

It was beautiful—a dance of runes all moving together to make something extraordinary.

He wanted to submerge himself in it, to get lost and to find magic no one else had ever encountered before. Crafting spells…

Instructor Naji had taught him the basics.

That was all Loki needed.

How spells worked unfolded into simplicity for him. Spells that should have taken years to learn came easy to him. Illusions were the easiest.

He caressed magic into whatever form he wished.

*

“You really are beautiful,” Tony said while looking Loki over.

“Thank you.”

Loki was dressed in a black loincloth that went down to his ankles. Emeralds and rubies were embroidered on it. The hem was laced with gold coins that jingled with every step he took.

His lips were painted gold, matching his nails.

A thin chain of gold was around his waist, draping down to follow the V contour that disappeared beneath his loincloth.

A sheer cloak covered him from shoulder to feet, creating an ethereal look.

“You’re going to make everyone jealous.” Tony moved closer, but didn’t touch him.

“No, they’ll be jealous of you for having me.” Loki hugged him and sighed happily when Tony hugged him back.

“You’re as much mine as you want to be,” Tony whispered. Loki pulled back slightly so that their eyes met.

“Then I’m all yours.”

*

It was an Alfheim holiday. They were celebrating their separation from Svartalfheim.

Loki didn’t understand why that was important, but he was always happy for an excuse to dress up.

The party Tony was invited to was being thrown by one of Alfheim’s wealthiest businessmen.

They were ushered inside by a nicely dressed slave. Loki was wide-eyed as they passed a menagerie of different animals.

Some looked dangerous while others looked like they were made of fluff. Loki wanted to stare at all the different birds, but they were led away before he could.

The walls were gilded with rare metals while the ground was made of a seamless marble of indigo and cream. The ceiling was covered in frescos of elven deities.

Loki had never seen such splendor before.

He almost felt underdressed.

They were led to an outdoor garden where the party was being held.

The sound of fountains, music, and talking mixed together into a pleasant hum of activity.

Trays of food were being carried around by slaves who were only wearing flowers.

Lanterns lit by captured faeries floated overhead.

It was all so breathtaking.

Tony brushed his hand against Loki’s, pulling his concentration back to him.

Tony was smiling fondly at him. Loki felt embarrassed for gawking. Tony must have read it on his expression because he laughed.

They moved through the crowd, Tony glad-handing people as they went. All the merchants and nobles looked the same to Loki, but Tony knew them all by name.

Loki played his part as pleasure slave, smiling and laughing at jokes.

He occasionally made eye contact with other pleasure slaves. He felt like they had a secret language despite most of them being raised in different pleasure houses than him. He could read their boredom and sarcasm in their eyes. He commiserated with them despite how much he was enjoying being at a party with Tony.

Many people complimented Tony on having such an ‘exotic and well trained’ pleasure slave.

Loki noticed that other pleasure slaves were being groped by random people, but none tried it with him, probably because his skin could give them frostbite. Loki was surprised by how disgusted he felt by the idea of anyone but Tony touching him.

Tony hand-fed him morsels of food between conversations.

Loki wanted to clutch Tony’s arm to his chest and hold him, but he maintained his composure.

Tony let him have a few sips of his alcohol, but they’d both agreed that it was best that he stayed sober since he was still new to drinking.  

Dead eyes caught Loki’s attention.

Silver cuffs were around her wrists, digging into her flesh. The cuffs were connected to a short leash that bound her to a light elf.

Her collar had no seams. There was a burn mark on her neck where the collar had been welded shut.

Her eyes… Loki couldn’t look away from them.

Without thinking, he moved closer to Tony, grabbing onto his arm, seeking any comfort he could.

Tony paused mid-speech to look at Loki.

Whatever he saw made him excuse themselves.

Tony guided them to the edge of the crowd, brushing his hand up and down Loki’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked while following Loki’s line of sight. “Ah, I see. This is… That is one of the main reasons I hate slavery, why it should be abolished. There is no such thing as a kind master, Loki. Some are just worse than others.”

“But you are kind.”

“I’m not your master. At best, all the people I bought are indentured servants.” Tony sounded ashamed.

“We have to do something.” Loki felt like he was choking every moment he looked at her.

“I’m trying to change minds, but I’m only one voice and I frankly don’t know how to.” Tony clenched his fists.

“No… not just that. We have to help her.”

“Loki, under the laws of Alfheim there’s nothing we can do. The only protection a slave has is what their master gives them.” Loki’s vision started to blur. It took him a moment to realize he was crying. “Shh, come here.” Tony wiped away Loki’s tears and pulled him into a hug. “I have an idea. I need you to be your usual beautiful self, though.”

Tony smiled gently at him and Loki let out a slow breath.

“My make-up. I must have ruined it.” Loki snorted unattractively. Tony chuckled.

“Lift your chin. I’ll fix it.” Loki tipped his head back. Tony pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed below Loki’s eyes.

He kissed Loki on the nose, startling a smile out of him.

They made their way through the crowd.

Loki kept himself composed despite a growing need to grab the other pleasure slave and run.

“Good evening. I am Lord Anthony Stark of Midgard and Asgard. We haven’t met.” Tony smiled charmingly.

“Sir Tralic of Alfheim. You’re the first person from Midgard I have ever met. You’re a rarity.”

They continued to exchange pleasantries and small talk, but Loki couldn’t concentrate on them.

He kept trying to catch the eye of the chained pleasure slave. She didn’t look away from the ground, though.

Now that he was close he could see that her wrists were raw from the cuffs she was wearing. He could see glimpses of bruises peeking out from beneath her clothing. It was slight, but every time she moved she flinched.

Loki focused back on Tony and Sir Tralic. With growing horror, he realized that Sir Tralic sounded the same as every other master at the party. There was nothing that set him apart. He didn’t leer at the passing slaves or grope them. He didn’t look demented. He didn’t make crude remarks.

Loki would have never known, if not for seeing his pleasure slave.

Loki could have easily been in her place, if not for Tony.

“Your pleasure slave looks interesting. Would you be opposed to selling her?”

“Her?” Sir Tralic yanked on her leash. The pleasure slave didn’t resist, bowing her head lower. Her copper hair fell over her face. “Give Lord Anthony a smile.”

She looked at him, her smile haunting and beautiful.

How many people had she smiled at that saw nothing beyond the façade she wore?

“I’m keeping her for breeding stock. She’s half light elf, half fire dancer. I’m still looking for a good sire to mate her with. I’m thinking of another elf. Breed some height into them.” He twisted a lock of her copper hair around his fingers, tugging on it. “No need for payment. I will lend her out for a night. Just don’t leave any scars.”

“Good man.” They shook hands. “I’ll have her back to you in the morning.”

Sir Tralic unhooked her chain from his belt and handed it over to Tony, along with a key.

“I’ll be sure to invite you to a party so that you can view some of my other slaves.” Sir Tralic grinned imploringly at Tony.

“I’d like that.”

They parted ways.

The slave had a stuttered walk as they moved out of the crowd.

Loki was startled when Tony handed over the chain to him.

Loki stared at it, not moving. It felt wrong in his hand, cold despite his low body temperature. It was heavier than expected, almost weighing him down.

He gave Tony a confused look.

“You two stay here. I need to talk to the host.”

Tony left before Loki could say anything.

He glanced at the other slave.

“My name is Loki. What is yours?”

“Sunny.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke.

“That’s a lovely name.” Loki pursed his lips, trying to think of what to say. “Lord Stark is kind. He won’t... He’s kind and won’t hurt you.” He could tell that Sunny didn’t believe him. “He is from Midgard. They do not practice slavery. He’s never forced himself on me.”

He realized nothing he said would be of comfort. Trust was something Sunny didn’t have the luxury of having. Loki played with her leash absentmindedly. He’d never felt so lost. He’d never met someone so pained and broken before.

He wanted to help her, but didn’t know how to.

He looked over to Tony, but he was still talking to a drunk looking elf that was dressed more lavishly than his guests.

When Tony walked back over to them, one of the slaves that served drinks was accompanying him.

Tony tilted his head, telling them to follow him.

“This way,” Loki said softly to Sunny.

The trio was led into the mansion and to a spacious guest bedroom.

Tony’s refined demeanor melted away into exhaustion.

“They’re going to bring us some food and then they won’t bother us till morning.” Sunny tensed up at Tony’s words. “After we eat I’m going to leave you two alone.”

“He’s telling the truth,” Loki tried reassuring her.

Sunny appeared resigned, as if she didn’t care either way as they sat at a table. Tony was pacing.  

“I’m going to do everything in my power to set you free.”

“No!” Sunny shouted, startling them all. “You can’t,” she whispered, her voice frail. “My sisters… He’ll just start hurting them. He’s already killed one. I can’t just run away.” Her amber eyes glistened with tears.

“Alright. That was stupid of me.” Tony slumped down into a plush chair. “Why do I always act before I think?” Tony asked himself. “What if I bankrupt him? He’d have to sell you all off, then. I can buy you all and set you free.”

Sunny didn’t respond.

“I hate slavery,” Tony said.

There was a knock on the door and without prompting two slaves came in carrying food and drinks.

The plates offered up to Loki and Sunny were empty, as they were only allowed to eat at Tony’s behest.

“Take as much as you want. I’m not hungry.”

Loki spooned over food onto both his and Sunny’s plate. He took the main plate over to Tony, knowing that he hadn’t eaten enough earlier to be full.

“Please eat,” Loki said softly to Sunny, pushing her plate closer to her. The area around her silver cuffs was swollen. He retrieved the key from Tony. “Would you like me to take those off?”

Sunny nodded and Loki slid the key over to her, respecting the distance she put between them.

The cuffs clanked on the table. Her wrists were rubbed raw.

“May I… I’ve learned healing magic. I can heal your wrists.” He let green magic dance on his palm. She stared at it, mouth slightly gaping open. “Lord Stark hired me an instructor when I told him I was interested in magic.”

“Thank you, but if my master notices I’ve been healed in any way he’ll be suspicious and punish me.”

Loki frowned while letting the magic die in his palm.

They all ate in silence, Sunny taking small bites that hardly looked filling.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch,” Tony announced while setting aside his drink.

“No, take the bed. We can use the couch and chairs.” Loki didn’t like the idea of Tony being uncomfortable. That went against everything that Loki was taught in the School of Pleasing.

“I miss sleeping on couches.  _ Someone _ has been working in cahoots with Jarvis, forcing me to go to bed.” Tony smiled at him playfully.

“Well  _ someone  _ doesn’t know how to take care of himself.”

“I made it this far, haven’t I?”

“Yes, Jarvis has done a spectacular job keeping you alive. He recruited me to help because you’ve exhausted him.”

Tony snorted.

“Jarvis could run complicated algorithms for a whole year and not get tired.”

“Which is exactly why I’m amazed you made it this far.”  

“I get the feeling that this is an argument I can’t win.”

“You are wiser than you look, which is not saying much.”

“You’re just a bucket of sunshine today. I’m going to sleep before you insult me some more.” Tony pulled off his boots and settled on the couch. It was slightly too small for him, but he fell asleep nearly instantly.

Sunny looked confused.

“He lets you talk to him like that?” Sunny asked. She started gnawing on her bottom lip.  

“We are equals. It took me a long time to see that, but it’s true. The only difference between a slave and a master is circumstance.”

“If you said that to my master he would strike you down. He’d be so angry he’d forget you were owned by someone else.” Her hands clenched in her lap.

“He is a vile creature. Tony will put an end to his cruelty.” But would it be soon enough? Despite looking well fed there was an underlying frailness to her, as if she could crumble into nothing at any moment.

“I wish that was true.”

They fell into silence again.

Awkwardness festered between them.

Loki had only been taught how to talk to his master and freemen. The slaves he grew up with that talked to him mostly discussed what type of master they wanted and gossiped about their caretakers.

“You have a beautiful name.”

Sunny smiled. Her whole body language changed, opening up.

“I was named after the sunrise in Muspelheim. My father was captured there so he knew what it looked like. My mother knew him for five days in which they were supposed to get her pregnant. He told her all sorts of things about Muspelheim that she never knew before. When I was born, my hair reminded her of the colors he described the sunrise being.” Her expression became conflicted. “Master Tralic mentioned renting him again so that he can mate with one of my half-sisters. I want to meet him, but not like that.”

“I never thought about how…” How slaves were bred. The impersonal aspect of being ordered to create a child with someone they just met.

Somehow Loki had forgotten about all the brothel houses that slaves spent most of their lives in before being sold off once they’d lost their looks. They were forced to have sex with multiple strangers every night.

He felt so naïve for ever thinking that slavery was a good thing.

He knew better now though.

*

Sunny and Loki spent the night talking about her family. Her only brother had been sold off when he learned how to walk. Her older sister died in childbirth, another at her master’s hand. Sunny’s mother had never left their master’s estate.

In turn, Loki told her all about Tony and Jarvis. She laughed when he talked about the little arguments they had together. He told her about his hopes and dreams. He admitted his growing feelings for Tony and how he was at a loss on how to handle them.

Sunny could give him no advice, but she was happy for him.

As the morning came closer Loki’s anxiety grew. He didn’t want Sunny to return to Sir Tralic.

Sunny comforted him when she noticed his distress, telling him that she was strong and would do whatever it took to keep Tralic from her sisters.

Loki felt resigned when he woke Tony up.

Tony gave him a kiss as Sunny put her silver cuffs back on.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said to her.

“Don’t be.”

They found Sir Tralic asleep outside with some of the other guests. The party was still going on. Tony wordlessly clipped her leash back onto Sir Tralic’s belt.

She nodded at them in thanks and they left with heavy hearts.

*

Loki began learning more magic with fervor. He’d promised that the next time he met Sunny, he’d show her even more complex spells.

Instructor Naji was impressed.

Tony gave Loki kisses whenever they were alone.

Their encounter with Sunny had taken a toll on both of them, but brought them closer together. Loki understood now why Tony had treated him the way he did when they first met.

*

“Stop,” Tony said for the fifth time. There was humor in his voice though, doing little to dissuade Loki.

“I’m just trying to help,” Loki said innocently. He kept brushing against Tony and getting in his way in the lab.

“Are you doing this because I didn’t go to bed last night?” Tony asked, pointing a screwdriver at him.

“Maybe.”

“Is it because I didn’t snuggle you or I didn’t get any sleep?”

“Officially? Because you didn’t get any sleep. Unofficially? Because I didn’t get my nightly snuggles.” Loki pouted and was surprised when Tony didn’t roll his eyes at him. He didn’t even smirk. “Tony? What’s wrong?”

“It’s…” Tony took in a slow breath and let it out even slower. “As of last night you’ve earned enough money to buy your freedom. You don’t have to stay with me anymore, Loki.”

“Okay.”

Tony gave him a look that Loki couldn’t interpret.

“Just okay? You’re free now, Loki. You can do all the exploring you want. You can go to any magic college in Alfheim. You can meet someone new and start a family.”

“Start a family?” Loki’s nose scrunched up. “But you’re my family.”

“I am?” Tony sounded vulnerable in a way Loki had never seen before.

“Of course you are! Tony, I don’t want to leave. This is my home. You’re my home.”

“I—That’s—” Tony set down his screwdriver loudly. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Tony looked bewildered. He turned slightly and pulled Loki into his arms. “I thought you were going to leave. They all leave.” Tony hugged him tighter.

“I don’t want to leave and I never will. So long as you allow it, I’ll be by your side.”

“You have no idea how much that means to me, how much  _ you _ mean to me.” Tony kissed him.

It was different than the other kisses they’d shared before, though. It was headier and insistent.

Loki felt the world melting away, narrowing to just him and Tony.

He shivered in delight as Tony trailed his hand down Loki’s back, pulling him closer.

Loki felt himself harden.

“Tony,” he whispered between kisses.

“I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Loki felt his eyes tear up. This was everything he wanted.

Tony lifted Loki up by his hips onto the table.

“Please, Tony, please.” Loki looped his legs behind Tony’s back, pulling him closer.

“I can’t deny—I could never deny you anything.” His lips were hot on Loki’s skin, sending little bursts of electricity down his spine with every new kiss.

Loki laced his fingers in Tony’s hair as Tony began kissing his chest. Loki wanted to pull him closer, to never let go of him. He felt himself helplessly grinding against Tony, writhing under his touch.

“Please!” He ran his hand down Tony’s back, gripping his shirt.

“Anything, Loki—My Loki.” Tony’s tongue swirled around Loki’s left nipple, sending shivers through Loki.

Tony hitched Loki’s legs up higher, bringing their bodies closer. Loki had to let go of Tony’s shirt as he was slowly lowered onto the table. He didn’t know what to do with his idle hands, so he grasped the edge of the table with his trembling fingers. Tony’s fingers lovingly brushed his hipbone before his loincloth was pushed to the side.

Tony’s hand went to Loki’s cock next and the Jotun bucked into his fist, startled by the difference in temperature, but Tony’s touch quickly vanished as his skillful fingers traveled even lower, teasing.

Loki shuffled around to grab the small vial of lube he’d been taught to always carry.

“Here,” Loki gasped.

Tony glanced up at the offering, then smiled in gratitude. It made Loki feel embarrassed despite himself.

“My Loki.” Tony kissed the sensitive skin on his inner thigh while taking the vial.

Instead of opening it, he spread Loki’s legs further.

“Oh!” Loki squeaked when Tony’s tongue laved over his hole, making his hips jerk in surprise. He felt Tony’s laugh reverberate through his body. He had never expected Tony to...

“My Loki,” Tony sighed, blowing warm air on Loki’s hole.

“Yours!” Loki shuddered when Tony’s sharp teeth grazed his inner thigh before he went back to lavishing Loki’s entrance with licks and kisses. His whole body was tensing up with pleasure, yet his hole was loosening.

“More!”

He felt like he was going mad with lust as Tony kept teasing him, working his tongue deeper and deeper.

Loki didn’t even realize Tony had opened the vial of lube until a slicked finger easily slid inside him.

“Tony,” he begged, his eyes tearing up from the building pleasure.

Another finger was added as Tony kissed the base of Loki’s cock. Loki was letting out throaty moans as he was being slowly stretched open. Tony began chanting Loki’s name, his fingers driving Loki closer to the edge.

“Inside me! Please Tony! Put it in!” He was desperate for more, desperate to be filled.

“Almost, just wait, my Loki.”

Tony’s eyes were dark with lust and filled with promises. Loki arched off the table, trying to get their bodies even closer. Tony’s cock glistened with lube as he lined it up with Loki’s hole tried to pull him in with his legs, but Tony kept control of his pace, sinking slowly into Loki’s pliant body.

Loki gasped, never having been filled before.

All his nerves were standing on end, begging for friction.

Loki reached out his hand and Tony laced their fingers together as he pulled back.

When he began moving, his first thrust nearly overwhelmed Loki. He gripped Tony’s hand tighter as Tony bent down to kiss and nip at his chest and hardened nipples. Loki’s cock was trapped in between them and the friction brought him closer to the edge with Tony’s every thrust, but when Tony’s cock hit his prostate Loki cried out, dizzy with pleasure.

“My Loki,” Tony chanted. It was an intoxicating litany of his name mixed with Tony’s fast breathing.

Loki’s chest was littered with bite marks that stung wonderfully.

In all his years of speculating he never thought it would be like this, looking in each other’s eyes, sharing more than just sex.

It was in that moment, just before he came, that Loki knew he loved Tony and that Tony loved him back.  


End file.
